Yusuke's New Life
by Kumori Shadow Kage
Summary: Yusuke has been betrayed! Now an foe from his past has come back to haunt him as he starts his new life. Parts of the Outer Scout's past revealed, along with others. Plz review. -- Kumori Shadow Kage *On Hiatus* May be rewritten
1. A New Life

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or SM; they belong to their owners, not me.

Yusuke's New Life

By: Shadow Emperor

Summary: Yusuke is betrayed by his two closet friends. He moves away and rediscovers his unknown past before he was Spirit Detective; how will he deal with this? Will he find new friends? What does this all have to do with the Sailor Scouts?

(blah) alternate name, if not mentioned in speech/thoughts and Author Notes, A/N

/"Blah"/ Telepathy "blah" speech 'blah' thoughts :"blah": demon language

Chapter One: A New Life

Yusuke Urameshi, the nineteen-year-old half demon, half human, Spirit Detective and Demon Lord. It was like any other day for Yusuke; he finally got a day off from Koenma and went to see his girlfriend and fiancée Keiko Ukimura. He arrived at her home, her parents had given him a key as a sign of trust and he hadn't yet betrayed it. Walking through the door he heard the sounds of moans and grunts, even with his enhance smell, sight, and hearing because he was half demon he couldn't tell who it was. Whoever it was had been careful to cover their tracks. Walking up stairs with the present he had gotten for Keiko, he carefully made his way towards her room where the grunts and moans were coming from. Carefully listening with his enhanced hearing he could make out Keiko's voice as the moaning. Opening the door without hesitation he found Kuwabara screwing Keiko and her begging him for more.

"Oh Kuwabara, your so much better than Yusuke! He won't even touch me, thinking I want to wait until we're married, he's such an idiot, all I want is you! Oh more, more, faster, faster, harder, harder!" moaned Keiko as she squealed and they came to an end of their pleasure for the moment.

Finally noticing the huge energy near them Kuwabara looked up and noticed a fuming Yusuke on the verge of transforming into his demon form. Keiko who was wondering what Kuwabara was looking at saw Yusuke and gasped in fear and surprise.

"Yusuke, what are you doing here today? I thought you didn't have a day off until tomorrow! I can explain Yusuke," said Keiko trying to speak but failing miserably.

"Don't worry about it Keiko, I heard every word form your filthy, disgusting, degrading mouth. I thought it really was what you wanted, and I wanted it as well. I loved you, but obviously you were just using me. It's over between us Keiko, as for you Kuwabara, have fun with your little girlfriend here. I never want to see either of you again, you understand me? If I so much as feel your presence within a thousand feet of me, with the exception of school, then I will kill you," snarled Yusuke as he threw Keiko's gift at her and slammed the door shut.

Keiko's parents came rushing up the stairs to see a very hot tempered and foul mooed Yusuke walking away from their daughter's room.

"What happened son?" asked Mr. Ukimura.

"Your daughter is a whore, she was sleeping with another man. Look for yourself, I caught them in the act in her room. I'm leaving, you know what I am, if I sense their presence within a thousand feet of me, with the exception of school, then don't plan on seeing either of them again," said Yusuke, giving them a reason to keep Keiko safe.

They nodded and walked up to their daughter's room to see her nude and with a nude boy, doing the nasty with each other again. Yusuke smirked as he heard the yelling from Keiko's parents and saw Kuwabara go flying through a window into the ground.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Meanwhile in the Makai, Hiei could sense all too clearly Yusuke's aura radiating with pure anger and malice. Quickly running through the halls of Mukuro's fortress, he ran right into her as she was looking at the monitor.

"What happened?" asked Hiei.

"He was betrayed by two he thought he could trust. His love and his former rival, then friend, now enemy. They have disgraced him in doing this, but he has regained his honor quickly. They have a life or death decision hanging over them constantly now. If they come near him they die," said Mukuro.

"The moron betrayed Lord Yusuke? He will die if he even attempts to make contact with Yukina. I must go," said Hiei as Mukuro nodded, not wanting to see what the Toushin was capable of now that his power had magnified by ten, making him an extremely high S class demon. This was even more dangerous than a normal high S class demon. He was on the breach of a new level, only obtained once by the ancient Reizen, who was a direct lineal ancestor to Yusuke and Raizen.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hiei appeared in Spirit World (Reikai) and made his way into Koenma's office, where he saw Kurama already waiting for him. A few minutes later a teenage Koenma walked in and took his seat.

"Yes I know this is different from what you've seen in the past, but I've gone through some changes to make this my current permanent form. Now what can I do for you two?" asked Koenma.

"Its Lord Yusuke, his Spirit and Demonic Energy are at previously unreachable heights. They are somehow merging together to form the Rakai Energy or as it is also called the Silver Energy a.k.a. Roiki, which only a select few have ever achieved," said Kurama.

"This is indeed surprising, but not unexpected. Yusuke is a direct lineal decedent of Reizen and Queen Mars. During my grandfather's reign as king of the Reikai, back then the checkpoint for the dead only, Reizen was ruler of the Makai. However he mated with the Queen of Mars, as in the planet Mars, back then the planets aside from Earth were habitable, the result of which was Ruizen and Princess Raye Mars. Ruizen would rule the Makai and Princess Mars would rule Mars. However on her sixteenth birthday she was killed in a battle against the White Moon, Ruizen survived in the Makai becoming ruler and having a son, Raizen, the late ruler of the Makai. As you know Yusuke is his son, his birth name was Roizen, anyway Yusuke's mother didn't just have Yusuke for a child, but a sister as well. Ironically she carries the almost exact same name as she did one thousand years ago, Raye Mars Hino, her real name is Raye Hino Urameshi, with Mars being her nickname," explained Koenma. "Exactly how did Yusuke get so ticked of anyhow as to nearly destroy half the city?"

"He what?!" said Hiei surprised.

"It was just his raw energy, he wouldn't have been held responsible. Besides you two are currently the only males alive that can rival his power, you each are lucky enough to carry not only the rare S gene, but the even rarer Z gene," said Koenma.

"Keiko and the idiot betrayed him and shattered his honor. They mated with each other and have apparently been doing so for a while," said Hiei.

"I thought Kuwabara liked Yukina, why would he do something like this?" said Koenma.

"Because, he is a fool, apparently he wanted Keiko all along, but has gotten the brains to ask her out and mate with her. Demon's will only take a female who has mated before, by either their previous mate is dead or they were raped," said Kurama.

"So by Keiko willingly giving herself up to Kuwabara a second time she has stated that until he dies, a demon can't claim her. That is good for her, but for Yusuke this is bad, I've gained permission from my father to relocate him to another part of Tokyo. Kurama I understand that you have informed your mother of the existence of the Spirit World a.k.a. Reikai and the Makai, because of this I'm also reassigning you to the same district as Yusuke. Now as of late I've created a company front for Reikai detectives to use as a way to legally transfer to different locations. It's called Reikai Industries after the Reikai itself, Hiei you're going to be doing stealth missions if you decide to accept a commission back onto the Reikai Services. This time you'll be getting paid and immunity into the Human World a.k.a. Ningenkai anytime you want for two hundred and fifty years. Yukina is under the care of Genkai and if you have a sibling that can acknowledge relation with you, then it's automatically upgraded to five hundred years," said Koenma.

"I see, so I would have to tell Yukina about me and her relation to each other. I have had a feeling to tell her about me for some while now. Perhaps first we should tell the detectives mother about us," said Hiei.

"No need, she has been informed of everything and has surprisingly stopped drinking. She hasn't had a drink for over a year, since Yusuke explained everything to her. She's come to accept Yusuke for what he is and has actually encouraged him to get better. Now that is the kind of mother that would get along with your own mother Kurama," said Koenma.

"So you're reassigning me, good, let this part of the city fall to the demon's from the Makai. Now where am I being reassigned to?" asked Yusuke stepping out of the shadows making even Hiei and Kurama jump.

"You're being reassigned to the Juuban district, where you'll be meeting up with your long lost sister. You'll be staying near the Hiwikawa Shrine, Reikai Industries has just purchased the Shrine in order to keep it from becoming condemned or abandoned. The current tenants still live there, but to their knowledge you and your mother were killed by a demon," explained Koenma.

"Raye is still alive?" asked Yusuke as a gleam in his eyes returned.

"Yes, though she and her friends fight devolved demon's known as youma. Usually controlled by higher forces, such as beings like you Yusuke, only evil ones. Ones like Toguro and Suzaku are good examples of this. Reveal yourself to her if you want, but so you know Genkai's temple is actually considered apart of Juuban, merely far on the out skirts, as are most temples and shrines. Kurama here is going to be your neighbor and I have arranged for Botan to already have discussed this with your mothers," said Koenma.

"Good, by the way Koenma keep your current form, it makes you look more professional, just loose the pacifier," said Yusuke as he walked into the portal that would take him to his home where he would meet his mother.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

When he arrived his mother noticed him and glared at him venomously.

"Exactly what did you do to Keiko, Yusuke?" demanded Atsuko (Yusuke's Mother).

"I broke it off with her, why did she come by here and tell you that she caught me cheating on her?" asked Yusuke.

"As a matter of fact yes," said Atsuko.

"My demon blood wouldn't allow me to do such a thing and neither would my honor as a Demon Lord. She cheated on me with Kuwabara, even ask her parents, they saw her, she was having sex with him and degrading me, saying I was pathetic, because I wanted to be married first, before I did that," said Yusuke.

"Well, she was acting kind of strange. I suppose Koenma or one of your friends knows of this as well?" asked Atsuko.

"Yes, has Botan been here yet?" asked Yusuke.

"She left before you arrived, so we're being transferred to Juuban, huh? Well I could use a break from this side of Tokyo," said Atsuko.

"Mom, Raye's alive," said Yusuke as Atsuko turned to look at him.

"What?!" asked Atsuko hopefully, as she was on the verge of tears. "She's alive, but I thought the youma got her. Where does she live?"

"She lives at the Hiwikawa Shrine, she believes us dead as well by a demon. She fights youma now and destroys them so they don't hurt others. We'll be living near her so we can go see her again. I'm going to reveal myself to her, but only after I see if she's truly happy. Hiei come out now, I know your there," said Yusuke as Hiei appeared from the shadows and nodded as he disappeared.

Yusuke and his mother spent the rest of the day packing. This was the first time in many years that they were actually truly together as mother and son. The two discussed everything about what had exactly happened to them since the supposed death of Raye. Yusuke had become a juvenile delinquent building a mask along with barriers around his true self; only Keiko had seen the real him and they had become good friends and eventually boyfriend and girlfriend, to fiancée's, but then she had betrayed him. Yusuke explained his disappearances as his missions or training to protect her. Atsuko had basically said she became an alcoholic, which Yusuke already knew, but not that the reason why was because she thought her daughter had been killed and she never truly got over her death and that his death had made her think she was all alone in the world. Finally at the end of the day they had finished packing and loading everything into the moving truck and they left.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Meanwhile at Genkai's shrine Kuwabara and Keiko had come to see if Genkai would marry them, but they ran into Yusuke, Atsuko, Shizuru (who was ashamed of Kuwabara), Hiei, Yukina, and Kurama all talking with each other.

"You know grandma, I think I'm actually going enjoy coming here more often. There isn't much I can do for physical strength, spirit, demonic, or silver energy. But perhaps you can help me with my mental abilities, seeing as how your a psychic," said Yusuke half jokingly.

"Dimwit that may have been one of the smartest things you've ever said," said Genkai, but it went unnoticed as Yusuke was transforming into his demon form.

"Get them out of here now, I don't care if this a sanctuary or not, they have betrayed me and they shall pay dearly if they come one foot closer," snarled Yusuke as Yukina, Hiei and Kurama quickly went to stop Keiko and Kuwabara from making a mistake that would cost them their lives.

"Leave here at once fool Lord Yusuke is here, you have a constant unfulfilled promise lingering over your heads. One foot closer and you shall both die," snapped Hiei.

"Make me shorty, I'm stronger then you are and so is Keiko! She always has been stronger," snapped Kuwabara.

"Who do you think nearly turned her into a weak mindless Jaganshi demon? I did and I was weak then, the Dragon of the Darkness Flame could incinerate you both, but that would costly. If Lord Yusuke was to kill you as a human then he would not be subject to the Rekai's law," snarled Hiei.

"Kazuma, I thought you loved me," said Yukina stepping out from behind Hiei.

"I don't, it was just a stupid crush I had on you, besides I've seen the truth, all you demon's are alike. If I married you and wanted to divorce you, I couldn't unless you were killed," said Kuwabara. "And I wouldn't want that, especially since I found my soul mate, Keiko here. Urameshi never treated her right and she was always worried about him."

Yukina's eyes started to glow a bluish white as the surrounding area suddenly became very cold and frost and ice were appearing. Hiei knew that his sister was going to kill Kuwabara for betraying her like he did.

"No sister, let the detective's mother and his sister take care of him," said Hiei quickly and forcefully enough that Yukina looked at him. Hiei saw that she was crying and the stones were falling towards Kuwabara and Keiko, unable to do anything to get them, Kurama summoned the plants to carry them up to him where he collected each one, putting them into a pouch.

"Go now, as a last act of our now destroyed friendship, go. This is a sanctuary for those who have earned the right to come here," said Kurama so calmly that it scarred Kuwabara as he didn't even transform.

Nodding Kuwabara and Keiko quickly left with Kuwabara snickering over the Hiroseki stone that Yukina had given him as a symbol of their love, Kurama quickly used his whip to destroy the stone. Walking a heart broken Yukina back up the steps she wouldn't stray far from Hiei, Yusuke, or especially Kurama.

"You were my brother all along? Why didn't you tell me?" asked Yukina.

"I was afraid that you would hate me, because of my criminal background, but I couldn't let you destroy your life and what innocence you have left. I understand how you feel now, please forgive me Yukina," said Hiei as he looked down at the ground, but suddenly felt Yukina hugging him.

"I forgive you brother, I understand that you were scarred that I would hate you. But I can't hate you, you saved my life and were there for me the whole time. Besides my heart may be broken over Kazuma, it isn't shattered. I had a feeling he was going behind my back," said Yukina.

"Hn," said Hiei.

"Lets get back to our little get to together, I'll beat his ass when I get home," said Shizuru.

"The fool is stronger than you are," said Hiei.

"Yeah, well we're family and my specialty is nullifying spirit energy into useless energy, that can't harm me. Besides the best way to hurt him is to force him to get rid of his pet cats," said Shizuru as Hiei smirked.

They stayed up until midnight when they each went their separate ways. Kurama, his mother Shiori, Yusuke, and his mother Atsuko stayed behind to spend the night while Genkai revised her will and was surprised to be asked to take legal custody of Yusuke and Kurama should anything happen to them, before they were adults.

"I'll gladly accept, besides I doubt these two would let anything happen to you two. Lets get some rest now, we have a long day ahead of us and I'm an old lady," said Genkai as everyone apologized for keeping her up, so they retired for the night.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Elsewhere a young woman with jet-black hair waving behind her looked at the moon. In her hands was a locket of her, her brother, and her mother when she was three years old. She missed them dearly, she was told they had been killed by a demon devolving into a youma. She looked into the sky as she saw a shooting star and did something she had not done in many years.

"Star bright, starlight, I wish I may, I wish I could, have this wish I wish tonight... please let my family be reunited if they still live somewhere in this world," said Raye as she cried herself to sleep that night.

Hiei who had snuck in saw the locket and carefully opened it to reveal a picture of a much younger looking Atsuko and a small boy with a grin that could only belong to Yusuke. In between the two was a girl the same age as Yusuke, with jet-black hair, but smile that rivaled Yusuke's grin. Smirking he carefully removed this head band and looked into the girls mind to see that she was happy, but her personal life was a torment of not to just get herself killed to be with her family again. Quickly leaving her mind as she stirred he replaced the headband and disappeared out the window.

Raye who could have sworn she felt something inside her mind awoke to find nothing in her room. Looking around she found that her locket had been opened when she knew she hadn't opened it many years. What she saw next to it was a piece of paper with two words on it: have faith. Carefully pulling on her robe over her nightgown she made her way to the porch to look around. As she was carefully looking into the dark she saw two crimson eyes, which seemed to read her mind as she could have sworn she saw them understand and then they were gone in an instant. Quietly moving back into her room she fell asleep for the first time in many years peacefully, she had seen the same message within the crimson eyes: have faith

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The next morning Yusuke awoke early and began to train his mental abilities with Hiei's help until Genkai awoke and set up a time for him to come by to practice. He nearly succeeded in breaching Hiei's weakest barrier, when he felt something, it was as if it was calling him. So he stopped and expanded is senses outward to find that it was Puu who was calling him as it was scared and in trouble, in a moment he disappeared from Hiei's mind and was rescuing Puu from a trap set by the now fully recovered Baldack.

"Baldack is hungry, little blue bird, will fill Baldack up."

"I told you before I hate the way you talk, I'm under no time limit now, so this is going to be so much fun," said Yusuke as Baldack screamed in terror as Yusuke ripped into him.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Elsewhere Genkai awoke to the screams of terror and horror as she heard Baldack screaming for mercy and practically screaming apologies. Walking outside the back door she found that Kurama, his mother, Yusuke's mother, Hiei, and Yukina also heard the screams as they continued to get louder. In a split second they saw Baldack running for his life as he couldn't get high enough or get enough leverage to start flying. Soon after they saw Yusuke carrying Puu in his arms running after him cursing Baldack out as he tossed Puu to Yukina and jumped over the wall to land on Baldack's back, sending him crashing into the ground. After what seemed like days, but was actually only a few hours the screaming stopped and everyone saw Baldack out cold hanging from the tree just off the path to the shrine entrance, extremely bruised and his wings ripped to shreds as he was hung by them.

"That's the second you've taken care of him you know that dimwit," said Genkai.

"Yeah, but this time I wasn't under a time limit, so I had some fun with him for pissing me off, by trying to eat Puu. Now how long should it take for him to recover this time?" asked Yusuke.

"Exactly what do you mean by this time? You didn't do that to him last time did you? Baldack is one of the most feared demons in all of the Makai for his speed and ability to blend into his surroundings. This would explain part of the reason that demon's feared you so much, now they're terrified of you," said Genkai.

"Yeah, I was pissed off and under a time limit, I had to memorize his pattern. He was fast, but nearly as fast as Hiei is. So I beat the living hell out of him for that and the way he talked in third person, so after the beating I hung by his torn wings in the tree he had started from," said Yusuke.

"Remind me not make Lord Yusuke angry Hiei," said Kurama with Hiei nodding.

After they had breakfast Yusuke carried the luggage down to the truck and they drove off towards the Hiwikawa Shrine. When they arrived Raye and her grandfather were there to greet them.

"Hello, welcome to Juuban, I'm Raye Hino and this is my grandfather. We're your neighbors as we live and run the Hiwikawa Shrine over here," said Raye as she gestured to the shrine behind her.

"It's nice to meet you Raye, I'm Suichi Minamino, this is my mother Shiori Minamino," said Kurama politely. "Our companions should be arriving anytime now."

As soon as he finished speaking Yusuke and his mother pulled up and they got out. The moment Yusuke set foot on the ground, Raye's grandfather charged forward with a ward out to banish demons. He almost slapped it on Yusuke, except his mother got out and was hit by it, causing her to yell as the ward froze her in place, however Raye's grandfather quickly slapped another ward on her rather hard, causing her to fall over and land heavily on her arm, hurting it badly. Yusuke was at his mother's side in a flash and glared at the old man with such fierceness that he backed away terrified of the power he felt emanating from Yusuke.

"Grandpa!!!" yelled Raye as she slammed her fist into his skull, causing him to run back to the shrine to nurse his wounds.

"Mom, are you okay?" asked Yusuke as he ripped the wards from her face as they didn't even burn his skin.

"I'm terribly sorry for my grandfather's behavior, he's been a bit more senile lately. Is there anything I can do to help?" asked Raye as she stepped toward him, but felt Kurama's hand grip her shoulder.

"Its best to let him help his mother, if you try to interfere it will only make things worse. The best way you can help him is to keep the old man away from him and his mother. He has a history of beating people to a pulp, also to add to his rage, he's gone through an extremely rough breakup of his fiancée cheating on him behind his back with his former best friend. Its not my place to tell you anymore than I have," said Kurama as Raye nodded her understanding watching Yusuke help his mother up and take her to the hospital for her arm.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The next day when Yusuke returned with his mother carrying only minor things from a sprained wrist. Yusuke carried the large items that would have been nearly impossible for him to lift two years ago. As he set the couch down, he heard a knock at the door and saw that Raye was standing there with a gift basket.

"Hi, I came to apologize about my grandfather's behavior yesterday. He's a bit senile and it's only getting worse. He refuses to go to a home where they can help him. Is your mother okay?" said Raye.

"She's fine, Raye was it? Its nice to meet you, I'm Yusuke," said Yusuke as Raye froze a little, but shook it off figuring it to be someone with the same first name.

"Yes, it's Raye, Raye Hino, it's nice to meet you Yusuke..."

"Urameshi, Yusuke Urameshi, former number one thug of Sarakashi High. I don't plan to start any trouble at Juuban High so you know," said Yusuke as Raye stared numbly at him and she finally noticed his necklace was broken.

"Your necklace is broken at the end, with the locket. It looks like it was forced shut and smashed that way," said Raye.

"Yeah, I did that when I was about four years old. It was to help me move on and forget the past. But I never was able to forget or open it again. I haven't even tried in eight years," said Yusuke as he gripped the edges of the locket and forced it open revealing the small pictures of him, his mother, and his twin sister.

Raye who saw the picture gasped and backed away too much as she fell over the railing from the fourth floor of a six-floor building. Reacting quickly Yusuke leaped over the edge and used the pipe to get down a lot faster. When he reached the ground he was just in time to catch her before she had a chance to hit the pavement.

"Thank you, but where did you get that locket?! It belongs to my brother!" said Raye her tone changing to one of suspicion.

"I've had this locket since I was four years old. That's me, my mom, and my twin sister," said Yusuke.

"I have the exact same one, and I've had for just as long. What does this mean, that you're my brother and that you survived the demon attack?" asked Raye.

"Ah, the demon attack, yeah I survived it, now though there aren't many demons who would mess with me," said Yusuke.

"Why?" asked Raye curiously.

"I hunt them down, either arrest them or kill them, and I'm at the top class, I'm currently an extremely high S class, on the verge of the Z- class. I work for an agency that hunts them down and helps keep that Human World safe from them. If you want to know the whole story and truth then come over to dinner tonight," said Yusuke.

"But how do I know I can trust you?" asked Raye.

"Have faith," said Yusuke as he jumped to the second floor and then rebounded of the wall onto the third and then flipped back onto the fourth floor. He disappeared through the door of his apartment.

Raye then remembered the words he had said to her: have faith. The exact same words that were beside her locket the previous night. Looking deep into her heart she found that she felt she could trust Yusuke.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

That night she went up to his apartment to see him waiting for her as he showed her in. The moment she saw Atsuko she recognized her immediately as her long lost mother, with Atsuko recognizing Raye immediately as her long lost daughter. Raye couldn't hold herself back as she ran and hugged her mother crying tears of happiness, that her family was still alive, even after so long of thinking they might be dead.

"Momma!" exclaimed Raye as Atsuko held her close.

"Ahem, you know she isn't the only family member alive you know Raye," said Yusuke with his smirk on that was identical too the one in the picture.

Raye turned to Yusuke and gave him a playful punch and then hugged him. After she finished hugging him, they sat down to dinner, where they told their stories.

"So you've died, but got a second chance for saving a kid life, who wouldn't have even died in the first place?" asked Raye. "Talk about your way to redemption."

"Yeah, well that's just the beginning, but I do need to tell you something. After a long while I found our father," said Yusuke.

"You did, what happened to him?" asked Raye.

"He's dead now, but I'll tell you now, he was a full fledged demon and a Demon Lord. His name was Raizen, he fell in love with a human a long time ago. Apparently one of our mom's ancestors and she was with child, twins to be exact, you and me. We were killed along with her, only she was given another chance to live again, as were we," said Yusuke.

"So we're half demon? But wouldn't that make us Demon Lord's as well?" asked Raye.

"Not you. The title is something to be earned and only the strongest of the strongest can carry the title. I won the last tournament, but left the previous ruler in charge, during my absence, the other two Demon Lord's help govern the Makai, the Demon World. Also Raye, I know all about your other life, before Raizen, as Princess Mars. My employer is Prince Koenma, son of King Enma, ruler of Spirit World, or the Reikai. He has a file on you and knows everything about your life as the Sailor Senshi of Mars, fighting devolved demons and their masters," said Yusuke.

"How would he know this?" asked Raye.

"He's over four hundred years old, his father King Enma was alive during your time as Princess Mars," said Yusuke.

"I remember a little bit about three worlds or realms as they were called back then, the Human Realm, the Demon Realm, and the Spirit Realm. So this Koenma is the ruler of the Spirit World, but his father is the one who over sees anything of major importance," said Raye.

"I guess, he takes care of negotiations with the Makai to my knowledge. He tried to have me killed before my youki, that's demon energy, awoke. I was battling the former Spirit Detective of Earth, Sensui, who had mastered the Saint Light Energy or the Sei Kou Ki," said Yusuke.

"I believe you, so what's this I heard about you having a fiancée at sixteen?" asked Raye.

"Had, she betrayed me, by sleeping with my former best friend. I had gone over to her house, with one of my rare days off from work with the Reikai and walked in on them screwing each other. I had nearly destroyed the house and killed them that I was so angry. I left but not before giving Keiko, my ex-girlfriend and fiancée, her gift rather forcefully and told her parents to their face that she was a slut. I heard them catch her in the act as well, because as soon as I left they started back up and I saw Kuwabara, my ex-best friend, get thrown from the second story window. Kuwabara is his last name so you know, I told his sister and she has expressed her disappointment in him and is still considered a friend. Before I had left though, I had given them an ultimatum, they stay at least one thousand feet away from me or I kill them," said Yusuke.

"That's a bit harsh, but still they betrayed you and it's your duty as a Demon Lord to deal with them anyway you see fit, right?" said Raye.

"Exactly, I was actually letting them off easily, they nearly broke the ultimatum two nights ago, when they wanted Genkai, my sensei (teacher), to marry them. However Suichi was able to persuade them to go away, before they got hurt," said Yusuke.

Raye nodded and thanked them for their dinner, but before she could leave Yusuke grabbed her arm.

"So you know the shrine you live at is owned by Reikai Industries, Koenma said you can continue living there if you want," said Yusuke.

Raye nodded and left for the shrine across the street.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The next day after Raye got home from school, her friends were all waiting for her in her room, even Serena.

"Hey Raye, what took you so long? You're usually not late for a meeting," said Serena.

"My stupid math teacher decided to be cruel to me today, by giving me detention for missing ten questions on my homework assignment," said Raye. "So, exactly why is everyone here on a school day? I haven't sensed any new energy's that could be dangerous."

"Well there were two new guys at school today. They have all the classes that we have, plus extra's; they don't get out until another two hours!" said Serena.

"Exactly who are they?" asked Raye.

"Um, the regional honor student, with perfect marks on all his subjects, Suichi Minamino. He was such a hottie, every girl that saw him, except us, formed a fan club for him. The second guy was one that everybody knew about, he was the number one punk at Sarakashi High School. Every guy that was stronger than the ones weaker than them, actually begged for him to join their gang," said Amy.

"Well what did he do Amy?" asked Raye.

"He glared at them and made them chuckling wet their pants," said Amy as she finally burst out laughing as did the others.

"I wish I could have seen it," said Serena in between laughs.

"Yeah, something like that doesn't happen very much," said Lita as tears were rolling down her face from laughing so hard. "Raye where's your bathroom at?"

"Across the hall," said Raye as Lita quickly took off out of the room.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Meanwhile two and a half hours had passed and Yusuke and Kurama got off at the Hiwikawa Shrine. Looking around they made their way towards their apartments, when they heard the hoard of fan girls from earlier coming from around the corner. Quickly the two jumped into the trees and waited for them to pass.

"This is going to be a long evening Kurama," said Yusuke with Kurama nodding.

"Why don't we see if we can scare them off or at least find away around them," said Kurama.

"Pathetic fox, afraid of these weak human girls?" asked Hiei.

"No, they are just annoying and they would disturb my peace and quite. They are worse than Sazuka... no scratch that, they're worse than Kuwabara in one of his self bragging moments," said Kurama as he shuddered at the memory.

"Nothing is worse than that Kurama, you here me nothing. These girls can easily be scared off, but I don't want to waste my energy on them," said Yusuke turning to Hiei who smirked knowing what to do.

In a minute the girls were running scared from the image of big ugly Kuwabara kissing them in their minds. Kurama and Yusuke took this to their advantage and leapt from the tree across the road and landed on the ground on the other side of the street. They turned around to see two women looking at them strangely from what they had just done. They turned as the fan girls were looking around as if they forgot what they were doing. Yusuke and Kurama quickly ran for it as one of them spotted them and the rest were following.

"Damn, don't these girls ever run out of energy?" asked Yusuke.

"Not getting tired are we Yusuke?" asked Kurama.

"No, just annoyed at being chased by hoards of screaming fan girls. It's hurting my ears, if Koenma wouldn't have me arrested or banished I'd just assume kill them, but it would be a waste," said Yusuke as they saw the two women from earlier pull in front of them.

"Need a lift?" asked the turquoise haired woman.

"Yeah, don't mind if we do!" yelled Yusuke as flipped himself into the back seat, followed by Kurama.

"Why were they chasing you?" asked the sandy haired woman.

"They were chasing us because of my friend here. They're his unwanted fan club and they want a date with him," said Yusuke.

"I see, well then can you explain how you jumped the street like that?" asked the sandy haired woman.

"Yeah, its called practice, I used to jump off the third and second floors of my old home all the time without any problems. It comes from fighting on the street and being the number one thug of your Junior High School and High School," said Yusuke.

"So what school did you go to?" asked the sandy haired woman.

"Sarakashi Junior High and Sarakashi High, number one thug at both schools and the worst attendance record at both of them," said Yusuke with a smirk.

"So your Yusuke Urameshi, word had it that you were dead," said the sandy haired woman suspiciously.

"I got a second chance at life," said Yusuke.

"Well I suppose its possible, hell why not, I believe you. I'm Amarra Tenou, this is my friend Michelle Kaiou. Who's your friend?" asked Amarra.

"I'm Suichi Minamino, would you mind taking us a different route back towards the Hiwikawa Shrine, we live across the street from it," said Kurama.

"Sure, your a polite one and kind of cute, no wonder those girls were after you," said Amarra, causing Kurama to blush slightly.

When they arrived at the Hiwikawa Shrine, they saw that the hoard of fan girls had doubled, causing both of them to groan in annoyance.

"Don't worry I know a back way into this complex," said Amarra as she drove them past the fan club of girls and into a back alley where Amarra stopped. "Just hop the fence and your home free."

The two gave their thanks and climbed it like a couple of humans, trying to be quite about it as not to attract the fan girls. When they arrived home they explained about the fan girls chasing them and the two women that had helped them escape the fan girls, without revealing what they were.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(A/N: What a long chapter, fifteen pages, now as I have noted before I need help getting some information right. Now Rakai Energy a.k.a. Silver Energy is the combination of Demonic (Youki) and Spirit (Reiki) Energy. Z class is a class I created for those who are at the extremely strong S and on the verge of breaking the barrier between the two levels. It's easier than Saying S class or Extremely High S class or something among those lines. If there's anything else that needs answered, e-mail me at or just leave them in the review. Thank you, now onto Chapter Two.)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yusuke: Alright, what's the idea of having me run from a bunch of screaming girls? They can't even hurt me!

Shadow Emperor: Cringes in fear Nothing Yusuke, it's just that I didn't think you would want to explain about a bunch of dead human girls and receive a lot of lectures. At least this way you got to find out how to get around them without being noticed.

Kurama: He makes a valuable point Lord Yusuke. Do you really want to deal with screaming girls? They would never let you sleep and you would snap under the constant lectures of your mother, my mother, Koenma, and Botan.

Hiei: Stupid human girls, just kill them, I'll do it, if you're too cowardly to. Smash

Yusuke: What did you call me Hiei? You're going to regret saying those words!

Shadow Emperor: Sweat drops ...

Kurama: Sighs ...

Yusuke: Fighting Hiei ...

Hiei: Fighting Yusuke ...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	2. New Enemies

Chapter Two: New Enemies

In a world void of any substance for energy, a lone figure stood, the remnants of his kingdom. His enemies had thought they had defeated him, when they had merely weakened him enough to escape unnoticed. Now, he could sense the remnants of what was once Pharaoh 90 and Mistress 9, the two had found their way to him, offering him power if he could provide them with new bodies. He had fulfilled his promise giving them the bodies of demon's and powerful ones a that, Pharaoh 90 now animated the remains of what was once Bui, the incredibly powerful demon. Mistress 9 inhabited the body of an altered demon made from male to female permanently with the simplest of spells. She now inhabited the body of Karasu, a demon whose body had been drained of its blood. The two had kept their promise and now he was more powerful than ever before, but they had also resurrected a mysteriously powerful demon that could aid them in their quest for vengeance against Yusuke and the Sailor Scouts.

'Soon Yusuke, soon you shall know true defeat at our hands,' thought the mysterious demon as he disappeared to join his partners.

(A/N: So you know Galaxia never comes, so this will be taking place right after the time with Pegasus and the Golden Dream Mirror search. In other words this will happen during the season that Galaxia was supposed to show up.)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yusuke sat through another boring day of school, arrived at the Hiwikawa Shrine and had taken the back way into his home. When he was about halfway up the stairs he felt the power that was unmistakably a power he thought he would never feel again. It was the one power that he feared above all others, the one power that had nearly cost him his own life and the lives of his friends. Quickly running into his apartment and throwing his backpack onto his bed he ran out the door again and onto the roof where he transformed into his demon form. Running across the rooftops of Juuban he arrived at the park to see a being from his past that still gave him nightmares and sent chills down his spine.

"Hiei, tell me am I seeing things or is that Toguro?" asked Yusuke unblinking.

"It's him, but how he can be alive again is a mystery to me," said Hiei.

"Yes, well we had best find out how he is alive again and send him back to his grave," said Kurama as he arrived in demon form.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Raye sensed the sudden power and felt how dark and evil it was, so she told the other scouts that it was in the park. When they arrived they saw a huge muscular man wearing a green trench coat smashing trees and throwing them at people. They went through their normal routine as they told him they would punish him in the name of Mars, Mercury, Venus, Jupiter, Uranus, Neptune, Saturn, Pluto, and the Moon.

"You think you can beat me? Very amusing, but you are not the ones I'm after, you can be dealt with easily with this youma," said Toguro as the youma appeared and attacked the scouts, keeping them busy.

However just as suddenly as it had appeared it stopped moving as the scouts watched in utter horror and fascination as it was being cut from every direction. They couldn't see what was doing it though, which scared them. Then suddenly they saw a short man with a katana in hand, stained with blood. The youma fell to the ground and turned into dust the man wiped the blood off his katana.

"So your here, then that means he's here as well. Arise youma two, three, four, five, and six!" said Toguro as the youma appeared and started to attack.

Suddenly three of the youma were in two pieces, which turned to dust and the other two had holes in their stomachs, which turned them into dust. The scouts saw a tall gorgeous man, in their eyes, with long silvery white hair, wearing a white tunic, with a whip in his hand, which had thorns sticking out of it.

"So your here as well, then where is... ah, clever. You can come out now boy!" said Toguro as the scouts saw Yusuke jump over them.

"You have changed," said Toguro.

"Yeah, well you're still the same. How are you alive? I know for a fact that I killed you in the Dark Tournament," said Yusuke.

"True, but I have been resurrected by powers surpassing my own by far. I have merely been called in to kill those girls, but I wanted to make you suffer, by choosing who dies first," said Toguro.

"You know that I'm half demon right?" asked Yusuke as Toguro took a step back feeling the incredible amount of energy coming off of Yusuke.

"It seems I will have to use my new found powers after all. One hundred and eighty percent should be enough to crush you," said Toguro as he discarded the trench coat and his sunglasses, then he began to power up.

"Shit," said Yusuke.

"What are we to do my lord? We stand no chance against him, only you do. Should we protect the girls?" asked Kurama.

"Yeah, go do that Yoko, but no hanky panky or I'll have to hurt you," said Yusuke as Yoko frowned a little.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"What are you doing?" asked Mars.

"Putting up a barrier, so your soul isn't sucked out of your body and then destroyed. The last time Toguro used his maximum, which was then one hundred and twenty percent, the souls of the demons in the audience were destroyed instantly. Toguro is powering up to one hundred and eighty percent, which isn't even his maximum," said Hiei.

"Indeed, this time Toguro is even more deadly. But I am more concerned about how and who resurrected him," said Kurama.

"You mean that he was brought back to life by someone or something more powerful than he is?" asked Sailor Moon as her face was pale.

"Correct, but he will kill Toguro once and for all, destroying not only his body, but sealing his soul in Hell," said Kurama.

"How do we know you don't work with him?" asked Uranus.

"Because we fought Toguro's team in the Dark Tournament. We nearly lost our lives in the fight, now we are two fighters short from the original team. My lord, use all of your power now!" yelled Kurama.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"No shit Kurama! Take this Toguro SHOT GUN!" yelled Yusuke as he blasted Toguro with his Shot Gun technique, wounding him badly, but Toguro went past one hundred and eighty and went all the way to two hundred and forty, double of what his previous maximum power was.

"Take this!" yelled Toguro as he smashed his fist into the ground, causing it to rupture upward and then come crashing to the ground again.

"FINE TAKE THIS YOU ASSHOLE SPIRT GUN!" yelled Yusuke as the blast collided with Toguro head on, causing him to loose half his power.

"My power has been replenished, finish it Yusuke," said Toguro.

"Fine, by me Toguro, Spirit Wave!" said Yusuke as he killed Toguro and sealed his soul in Hell for eternity.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The scouts, who had heard the entire conversation between Toguro and Yusuke, gasped as they realized the half demon in front of him was the very same Yusuke from their school. They watched as Yusuke collapsed against a tree catching his breath.

"You know Kurama, never give advice to use everything in a short amount of time like that, its very tiring," said Yusuke as the scouts advanced closer to Yusuke to check to see if he was an enemy. "Ah, quit being so cautious, I'm not your enemy. If I tried to hurt you, Koenma would have my neck."

"Koenma?" asked Pluto.

"Yeah, King Enma's son, ruler of Spirit World a.k.a. the Reikai. My boss so you know," said Yusuke.

"So you work for Spirit World, but why would they hire a half demon like yourself?" asked Pluto suspiciously.

"Because I wasn't always known to be a half demon. I started out like a normal human being, getting killed by a car saving a kids life, returning to life as a Spirit Detective. Fighting demon left and right, never a day off, then I went on a rescue mission and met up with Toguro for the first time, who I thought I killed. I ended up fighting in the Dark Tournament, fighting my way through teams of demons, even the Shinobi. Finally I inherited my sensei's power held within the Spirit Wave Orb, and I caused it to merge with my body, increasing my power tenfold. I killed Toguro, but just barely the last we met.

I then fought the former Spirit Detective of Earth, Sensui, who had master the Saint Light Energy, long story short, he killed me. However my youki revived me in my current form, awakening my demon blood. I returned and killed Sensui, and then went and met my father Raizen, a Demon Lord of the Makai, who is dead. Long story short, I trained day and night to become stronger and master my form without going insane and into a massacre. Eventually I became pretty strong and held a tournament to decide whom the ruler of the Makai would be, the first time I lost, but the second time I won, actually tying with two others. The former ruler is ruling with the other two to assist him in my place, until I am of age. Now to explain why I'm here in Juuban, my ex-girlfriend and fiancée went behind my back with my best friend and they slept together, I caught them in the act and threatened to kill them if they came within a thousand feet of me. So I was reassigned to the Juuban district of Tokyo," said Yusuke taking a breather as everyone nodded in understanding.

"So, exactly why should we trust you?" asked Uranus.

"Because Koenma would kill me! Not to mention King Enma, Mukuro, Yomi, my mother, and my sensei! That's why Amarra Tenou, if you're wondering how I know, its simple your scents are the same," said Yusuke.

"Um, okay, so you would have a lot of others who would really hurt you and make your life miserable if you hurt us?" asked Uranus.

"That pretty much sums it up," said Yusuke.

"So are you willing to help us get stronger to help defeat this new enemy?" asked Mars.

"Yes, if nobody has any objections, I'll swear on my title as a Demon Lord," said Yusuke.

"Since he swore on his title, then he cannot break his word, without destroying his entire future," said Pluto.

"I'm good with that, anyone willing to risk their entire future is good enough in my book," said Uranus.

"That's good, now is there anyone present who is also hiding something?" asked Pluto glaring at everyone, as Kurama and Mars raised their hands.

"What have you got to hide?" asked Uranus to Kurama.

"If you thought my fan club was worse as Suichi, then as Yoko my fan club would catastrophic," said Kurama.

"Impossible!" hissed Pluto as her eyes narrowed at Kurama.

"What's impossible Pluto?" asked Sailor Moon.

"That he is Yoko, that creature died nineteen years ago! I should know I watched the entire hunt with pleasure; seeing that thief get killed!" said Pluto.

"Ah yes, I remember you now. You had hired many bounty hunters, assassins, mercenaries, hunters, trackers, and the Reikai Spirit Detectives to track me down and kill me for stealing the Plutonian Tiara that you now wear," said Kurama.

"But how?" asked Pluto glaring at him.

"I possessed an unborn human child, Suichi Minamino, I have lived as him and Kurama for a very long time, but only within the past year, have I become Yoko again. As I told Uraurameshi, 'Yoko is back!'" said Kurama.

"Then die!" said Pluto.

"Would you cause my mother to be heart broken over my death? She is a widow you know, my father is dead," said Kurama sternly looking at Pluto. "We were once the best of friends, but I told you one day that I would steal the Plutarian Tiara. I only steal what I think is beautiful and I believe I once stole you away, but you escaped."

Pluto was blushing furiously as she remembered all to well her infatuation with Yoko back then. But after he had stolen the Plutarian Tiara she had been blinded by rage, to see the message and game behind it. However now she saw only all too clearly what she didn't then, so she broke down in tears as she remembered the anguish she had felt when she learned of Yoko's death, by a hunter that had not been hired by her. She felt a warm hand underneath her chin as she looked up into his green eyes. Loosing herself in them she leaned forward and the two kissed.

"I am nineteen in this body Pluto, I am Suichi Minamino, Kurama, and Yoko as well. I can tell you are my age as well, tell me, what is it you will do?" asked Kurama.

"I don't know," admitted Pluto as she sat there, with Uranus and Neptune glaring at her like she was a traitor.

"What's your secret Mars?" demanded Uranus as she held her sword against her head.

"I'm half demon as well bitch," snapped Mars, causing everyone to look at her and Uranus to step back in surprise blinking. "Yusuke is my biological brother! If we had lived on during the Silver Millennium then he would be my Great Nephew. Our father for this life would have been my nephew, but I died. I'm no longer Princess Mars, I'm Princess and Priestess Raye Hino Urameshi!"

"If anybody is a bitch it's you for denouncing your heritage!" snapped Uranus.

"I have accepted my heritage Tenou, I am half human and half demon. I have the spirit of a Martian, which will eventually either overcome my human blood or coexist with it! You seem to forget that Yusuke has one-third Martian blood in his veins! This makes him an automatic member of the Royal Court for Crystal Tokyo, when it is created," argued Raye as she glared at Amarra.

(A/N: They all changed back to their civilian forms.)

"I don't give a damn if he has Uranian blood in his veins, he will betray us!" said Amarra as she was suddenly on the ground holding her nose as blood poured from it.

"Shut the hell up bitch, I have just found out that I'm not half demon, but one third demon, human, and Martian. My demon blood would not allow me to betray those whom I have sworn in oath to that I will keep even after my death. Now Raye, you have the spirit of a Martian, but if I'm one third Martian, then so are you already. Your youki is just dormant at the moment, I can awaken it once we're somewhere safe," said Yusuke as the blood on his fist from Amarra's broken nose dripped onto the ground.

"I'll trust you under the condition that you prove yourself in battle, but since you've proven your loyalty by protecting kin, I want the short one to prove his loyalty in battle against me at the temple with a larger set of stairs than the Hiwikawa Shrine," said Amarra.

"What about Kurama?" asked Yusuke.

"He's a kitsune, plus the fact that if he told he would jeopardize any chance at rekindling his romance with Trista," said Michelle.

Yusuke turned to Hiei who had a smirk on his face as they left with Raye, Hotaru, and Lita in tow behind them.

"Exactly why are you following us Lita, Hotaru?" asked Raye.

"The thing is he doesn't remind me of any of my old boyfriends. He reminds me of myself when I was younger, plus your brother is totally hot and cute," said Lita.

"I thought you were after Kurama," said Yusuke.

"Why? He's already taken by Trista, maybe I'll try Suichi," said Lita.

"Taken, by Trista as well, Kurama is Suichi. That is merely his human name, given to him by his human mother. Yoko Kurama was given to him by his demon mother, he goes by Yoko or Kurama or Yoko Kurama," said Yusuke.

"Alright that explains you Lita, but what about you Hotaru?" asked Raye.

"Well I have a bit of a crush on the one known as Hiei. I've read about him in mythology books, we're both almost the same. I am the forbidden scout, while he is the forbidden child, his name means flying shadow, while mine means forbidden shadow," said Hotaru.

(I just made that up until I discover the real meaning, but it's my story so I may keep it.)

"So there is someone for Hiei after all," mussed Yusuke. "Go home kid, he's already halfway to our destination."

Hotaru nodding but not before noticing a moving shadow that she recognized as Hiei who had doubled back to see what was taking so long. Quickly blowing a kiss to him she blushed and took off giggling.

Hiei who was unsure of what had just happened, remembered in a human book he read out of complete boredom had said, that when a girl blows a kiss to you, it usually means they have a crush on you and are expressing it without actually expressing it. Realizing at last that his cheeks were flushed from the kiss Hotaru had blown to him, he began to wonder how simple human girl could affect him. Quickly dismissing the thoughts from his mind he disappeared without a trace.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The next day Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama, and Raye went to see Genkai at her shrine. When they arrived she knew right away what Yusuke was planning to do, so she set up strong barriers and wards around her shrine to make sure Raye didn't escape if she went berserk. They still had an hour left before Amarra and the others arrived anyway.

"All right Raye now relax and let me and Hiei do all the work," said Yusuke.

Hiei nodded and delved deep into Raye's mind and came upon a dark area that was surrounded by fire. Being a fire demon he was immune to its effects, however what he discovered as he entered the space in the center of the fire was shocking. Instead of a dark creature that thrived on humans he found a creature that instead was quite beautiful and alluring, however he sensed that the creature was also very powerful and because of the Martian blood had an immunity to fire as well, but this fire was different. It was as if it was created just to keep this alluring beauty locked away.

/"Do not look so shocked Hiei. I am Mars, which is my demon birth name, as Roizen is Yusuke's demon birth name. I have been waiting for the day when our paths would cross. You see I was the lover to Kurama during the Silver Millennium, however Pluto was then and is now a sly manipulator, but loyal scout. Now that you have crossed the flames of my prison I am allowed to leave as well,/" said Mars (demon version) telepathically.

With that Hiei was flung from her mind as Yusuke was as well, while he comforted Raye as she began to scream as fire engulfed her body as she transformed into her demon form. Not being used to it and for being unprepared for such a power boost she almost went berserk, but her mind finally settled down and adapted quickly. Finally after what seemed like hours but was only twenty minutes she opened her eyes to see a mirror in front of her.

"Is this my demon form?" asked Raye.

"Yeah, your beautiful sis, I'm sure you'll win Kurama back," said Yusuke as Raye blushed at her not so secret crush on Kurama.

She looked at the mirror and saw her once raven black hair still black, but highlighted by streaks of red through bangs and a tint of a blackish red to her hair. Her eyes were now ruby red, which matched he red lipstick on her lips, along with the touch of red eyeliner and make-up. She was a foot taller now, matching Yusuke's height at six foot ten inches (6' 10"), with her muscles being more toned and her cleavage larger, but shaped enough to fit her body, as the red and black body suit hugged her curves perfectly, accenting her features very nicely. She had on a reddish black cloak around her body suit, but also a reddish black dress a.k.a. Kimono.

"I like the way you look sis, you look like a real fighter, now for your power right now, I would hazard a guess at saying your about an A class transformed like this. Your Senshi form would be about a B class, while your civilian form is merely a B- class. Now lets get you used to this body, Kurama you can come out now," said Yusuke as Kurama stepped out from behind a wall and was shocked at what he saw.

Changing into his demon form Kurama moved into a battle stance, but was surprised to hear a whisper by his ear as he felt Raye run past him. His face was flushed a deep red as he turned to her with a grin upon his face. Walking with a swing to his hips towards Raye he licked his lips and eyed Raye carefully as he followed his heart and feelings for the young woman. Even though she was younger than him by three years, he had always known what he wanted, and he wanted Raye. However before he could get any further, he felt a tapping on his shoulder and then as he turned, he was on the ground with a busted lip, while Yusuke stood over him glaring daggers at him.

"First you go through the trials, then the fight, and then you can claim her if she wishes to be claimed by you Yoko. Until then hands off or I'll personally shave your head of all your precious hair," growled Yusuke.

"Yusuke I can take care of myself you know!" snapped Raye, but shut up quickly as she saw the look he gave her.

"I know, but demon law requires this and its tradition, plus it will be fun. You're going to master everything about your current form before I will allow the trials or fight to happen. This way when he does claim you, you can show him how much of a good demon you can be, besides mom would kill all three of us, plus his mom," said Yusuke with a grin.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Come on Amarra, at least tell us what you're going to do to the poor sap," said Mina.

"I felt a great darkness from him, he may be apart of the new enemy; so I'm going to exterminate him. If it turns out I was wrong, then I will give my apologies where they are due," said Amarra.

"Um does anyone else besides me feel that power?" asked Serena.

"I feel it, but I don't believe it. It feels like Raye, only more fiery and powerful," said Lita.

When they arrived at the top of the stairs they saw a huge open front and a huge shrine house. They saw an old lady waiting for them there as she looked at them and motioned for them to follow her. They followed her all the way to the area where Yusuke fought Rando in the finals of her tournament and won by pure dumb luck and some skill. Once they arrived Genkai moved off to the side, where Yusuke, Kurama, a blue haired woman, and a woman whom they could only guess was Raye in her demon form. Off in front of them was Hiei waiting patiently for Amarra.

The other scouts moved over to join Genkai and the others, with Pluto moving next to Kurama who did not smile or even look at her as he continued to look at Hiei and Amarra.

"Amarra's going to kill your friend Yoko. I'll help you mourn, if you do mourn, or I can help you with certain other things," said Pluto huskily at the last comment.

"Hiei will not die, your friend may well die if she is as strong as I think she may be. Hiei is an S class fire demon, he controls and manipulates fire. Genkai the barrier and wards if you would please," said Kurama as Genkai place the barriers up.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Let's get this on," said Uranus (she transformed as Genkai placed the barriers up).

"Hn."

"Uranus World Shaking!" yelled Uranus as Hiei dodged it to come in close with his katana, but ended up fighting her sword against sword. "Space Sword Blaster!"

The attack caught Hiei off guard as it sent him flying into the air as flaming branches went with him, turning the attack into a blazing fire. Uranus smirked thinking she had roasted him alive, but when he appeared next to her unharmed her smirk disappeared.

"Fists of the Mortal Flame!" said Hiei as he punched Uranus with his flaming fists leaving a bruise and scorch mark where ever he hit.

The battle was going pretty much one sided until Amarra decided to quit joking around and actually started to beat Hiei as he was caught off guard by her sudden attacks. His shirt being ripped to shreds in the process and his bandana destroyed from one of her blasts catching him off guard, revealing his Jagan Eye.

"You have third eye? This only proves that your an enemy and that your going to die!" yelled Uranus as she struck out at Hiei but stopped as she felt the incredible power emanating from him as he removed the bandages from his right arm, revealing a tattoo of a black dragon. It seemed to resonate with such darkness and power that Uranus had to transform into Super Sailor Uranus.

"You know my Jagan Eye is not natural-"

"So what, who cares just die!" said Uranus as she powered up for a big blast.

"My Jagan Eye, may not be natural, but it does give me just what I need to take care of you," said Hiei (not sure if it's entirely a quote from the series itself, and yes it's a quote).

"So what who cares, you can't beat me!" yelled Uranus as she continued to power up her blast.

"Normally I would have to summon the dragon from the deepest, darkest pits of Spirit World, but with it as a tattoo, this makes it that much easier to summon forth. You are stronger than before, much stronger, this may have just saved your life," said Hiei.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Oh no, Hiei's going to attempt the Darkness Technique!" exclaimed Kurama loudly as everyone looked at him like he was kidding.

"What's the Darkness Technique?" asked Hotaru.

"A technique of great power, by summoning forth the dragon, Hiei has unleashed a power that has an insatiable reputation of killing its opponents with one shot. Only one demon, named Bui was ever to deflect the attack," said Kurama.

"So?" asked Serena.

"Imagine a big black dragon, made entirely of black fire, now imagine such great darkness surrounding this creature. It has claimed three lives by Hiei's hand that I know of, maybe more or just three. All I know is that Genkai is going to need some serious help maintaining the barrier and wards," said Yusuke as he added his energy to the wards and barrier to reinforce them.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Dragon of the..."

"Uranus..."

"Darkness..."

"World...."

"Flame!!!"

"Shaking!!!"

Hiei unleashed the Dragon of the Darkness Flame as it engulfed Uranus's attack, scaring her to the place she stood. The dragon engulfed Uranus and sent her screaming to the ground rolling in complete agony. The scouts could only watch as Uranus screamed in agony and Hiei merely stood there watching.

"Hiei, that's enough, put the flames out now!" ordered Yusuke.

"Hn," said Hiei as he caused the flames to disappear revealing a severely burned Uranus as her transformation faded. Quickly running to her side as soon as the wards and barriers were down Amy ran a scan on her, discovering great amounts of her body had been severely burned and would more than likely scar.

"Botan!" yelled Yusuke into the communication mirror as Botan understood right away from his tone to arrive right away.

"What happened to her Yusuke?" asked Botan as she went to work on healing her, along with Hotaru and Yukina. Soon the burn marks had faded completely, leaving no scars behind, but a much drained Amarra. "What happened!?"

"Hiei used the Darkness technique on her, after she insulted his honor and attacked him," said Kurama.

"What was she thinking? That she could beat Hiei in a battle, when she's barely an A class, while Hiei is an extremely high S class!?" exclaimed Botan as everyone looked at her strangely.

"This is Botan, she's the Grim Reaper," said Yusuke as everyone paled and backed away.

"Yusuke-"

"What?!" asked Yusuke as he stared at her hard, as she just smiled a frightened smile and backed away mumbling apologies remembering that he could rip her apart in a minute.

"Dimwit, I have an appointment to keep. Stay here until I return or it grows dark. Sociopath, Kitsune, Yukina, Pyra, keep him here or else he's going to be a wanted demon," said Genkai as she ran off.

"Pyra?" questioned Raye.

"Yeah it's your official nickname from Genkai, when she's in a good mood or an extremely pissed off one, she'll use your nickname. She will rarely use your real name, with the exception of Yukina who has no nickname. I'm called Dimwit from my early days of training with her, Kurama's kitsune for obvious reasons, and Hiei's the Sociopath for obvious reasons as well," explained Yusuke.

"Oh, so are we going to stay until Amarra wakes up?" asked Raye.

"Yeah, but you know what, I think I'll let old grudges go, its too boring to deal with them anyway. Wake up Amarra, I can sense your energy restored completely, I'm surprised your not a demon as well with your energy recharging ability," said Yusuke as Amarra woke up and looked around her surroundings.

"I lost didn't I?" asked Amarra.

"Yeah, but for an A class to mess with a S class you did pretty well. You had Hiei on the defense for a little bit," said Yusuke.

"Really, he's not an enemy after all, I don't know how, but I saw some of his childhood. I hope I can earn your forgiveness Princess Serenity," said Amarra.

"You already have, by learning a valuable lesson, the lesson of humility," said Serena as they headed back towards the shrine.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Do you Keiko Ukimura, take this man to be your husband until death, in sickness and health, to be faithful to him and only him, for as long as your both alive?" asked Genkai.

"I do," replied Keiko.

"Do you Kazuma Kuwabara a.k.a. the Idiot, take this woman to be your wife, until death, in sickness and in health, to be faithful to her and only her, for as long as your both alive?" asked Genkai.

"I do" replied Kuwabara.

"Then by the power invested in me by the government, your religion, I pronounce you husband and wife, you can kiss her already Idiot," said Genkai as she stepped off to the side as Keiko and Kuwabara kissed.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

As Yusuke and the others arrived at the shrine he noticed that it was decorated for a wedding. He knew which wedding it was, but had already let go of his threat over their heads and continued on through to be stopped by guard.

"I'm sorry but you're not allowed beyond this point, only those invited are allowed past here," said the guard.

"Then how do I leave the shrine?" asked Yusuke.

"Go back the way you came," said the guard.

"That's part of the shrine moron, now move or I'm going to really hurt you," said Yusuke as he stared the man down into submission as the man had paled at what he sensed from Yusuke, knowing he was no ordinary half demon, but a Demon Lord.

"Please forgive me my lord, I didn't sense you at first. Please continue through," said the guard as he revealed that he was demon as well.

Yusuke eyed him suspiciously and nodded to Hiei who when the others had passed gave him a warning of an extremely slow death if he was ever seen again confronting Yusuke. When he returned they had run into a human guard, who was agitating Yusuke, so he slugged him, bringing him down hard.

"I said not to piss me off, but did he listen?" asked Yusuke as everyone just nodded at Yusuke's logic as he trailed off into a series of graphic and inappropriate words in the demon language making Hiei smirk and Kurama start coughing.

"What did he say?" asked Lita.

"You don't want to know, the words are very graphic and inappropriate even for me," said Kurama as every nodded still not knowing what he meant.

As the group finally came to the area where the vows had been taken, they saw the exit guarded by five big muscle headed morons. Walking towards the exit, they were confronted by the guards. They were all demon's and seeing as who it was before a word was said they made sure no human guards would bother them as Hiei left them with the same promise as the first guard they had come across. Finally reaching the exit, they saw that they were surrounded by people whom were family members, friends, and relatives to Kuwabara and Keiko.

"Tell me young man. What do you think about all this?" asked one of the men to Yusuke.

"Wouldn't know didn't see the actual part of the wedding, I'm just passing through," said Yusuke in an agitated voice.

"I see, security escort this young man and his friends to the police. This is a private wedding, reserved for friends, family, and relatives only," said the man as the guards just backed off, seeing it was Yusuke and ran from the tent terrified.

"They were actually smarter than the last seven guards we came across," said Kurama with a smirk.

"You think so, what about you Hiei?" asked Yusuke.

"Hn," replied Hiei.

"Now see here!" said the man.

"We were just leaving old man, no get out of my face now!" snapped Yusuke.

The man just nodded and let Yusuke pass as he grumbled about morons getting in his way. The three guards that had run off bowed their heads to Yusuke in a show of respect and were spared the threat from Hiei.

"Urameshi, what are you doing here? You're not welcome, now get lost or I'm going to have to hurt you!" said Kuwabara coming up to Yusuke's face.

"Please Kuwabara, don't make a fool out of yourself on your wedding day. The score between us is still three thousand to zero, me with the three thousand and you with the zero," said Yusuke.

"Shut up Yusuke, now why are you trying to ruin my wedding?" demanded Keiko.

"Your fool of a husband here came up to me and started this. I was just trying to leave and get home for something to eat," said Yusuke, half lying through his teeth.

"Fine, now go," said Keiko.

"Yeah, yeah," said Yusuke rolling his eyes as he made his way to the stairs.

"Hold on, I demand a fight right now, no spirit energy at all!" said Kuwabara.

"Fine I won't use any spirit energy against you I promise," said Yusuke as he punched Kuwabara. "But you didn't say anything about demonic energy. Kuwabara your wedding present is given, as for you Keiko, well... don't ever bother me again."

Kuwabara gasped for air as he finally regained his composure as he attacked Yusuke from behind only to be slugged by a girl with raven black hair. Grabbing his cheek he backed away not willing to break his code.

"Well Yusuke it didn't take you long to find someone else now did it! I wonder if she's going to betray you like I supposedly did!" yelled Keiko.

"Go screw yourself Keiko," replied Yusuke calmly enough that Keiko didn't hear it, but she got the message as Yusuke gave her the finger.

(You know the middle finger with the surrounding fingers all closed into your palm, including your thumb for all those who don't include that as a finger.)

Furious she threw a brick at him, which never connected as Puu caught it and sent it sailing into Kuwabara's face. Hiei smirked at the action and continued walking down the steps with Yusuke as Kuwabara cussed Puu out. Finally reaching the bottom of the steps they each separated and went their separate ways, with Lita and Yusuke talking about fighting.

"So you've won every fight with the idiot in just a couple of a moves and ground his face into the concrete each time, three thousand times!?" exclaimed Lita.

"Yep, each and every time it was funnier than the last, because I could do it harder and harder. To think he made it all the way to A class, he's probably still trying to reach S- class, but that class has to be in your genes. Truthfully I feel sorry for Shizuru, she has him for a brother," said Yusuke.

"Do you think she could become an S class?" asked Lita.

"Nope, she doesn't have it in her genes unless she's only his half sister. Then she has a slim chance of even reaching the point before she's an old lady. I'd say the highest she is right now is about an A- class, her spirit awareness is more focused than Kuwabara's though who mainly uses it in fights. You on the other hand are one of the strongest of your friends, you're about an A- or A class. Tell me would you like to go out with me sometime?" said Yusuke catching her by surprise.

"I'd love to, but I want you to train me to the point where we can see if I have the S class gene," said Lita.

"No problem, no lets go introduce you to my mother. Trust me you'll want to do it now, she gets very mean and protective sometimes. I've lost count how many times I've been hit in the head with my book bag," said Yusuke with a grin.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Trista, tell me something do you truly love me or is it just to spite someone else for a past grudge of some kind?" asked Kurama.

"Why would you ask something like that Kurama, of course I love," said Trista.

"Your eyes tell a different story, tell me the truth Trista," said Kurama.

"Fine during the Silver Millennium it was out of spite for Raye, because all the men were attracted to her because of her looks and not her personality. During this time she toyed with them a little sometimes, depending on her mood with her family. Then you had come to her seeking to steal her tiara, but couldn't bring yourself to do so. The two of you became an item, never being seen without the other when possible. The two of you were lovers, but you had yet to claim her, wishing to achieve the blessings of her family. That's when I, with Pluto being my name, appeared to you. You left her or so I thought, your heart belonged to her and in the end of our relationship you stole my tiara. I was furious with you for leading me on and stealing my tiara. You were on your way to the portal that would lead you to Mars when they all closed. The Negaverse had attacked knowing their chances were greater when the demons were in the Makai conducting business. I had been able to get my tiara back though by carefully and discreetly opening my own portal to the Makai and tricking you into giving it to me by posing as an attractive demon," said Trista.

"And now?" asked Kurama carefully searching her eyes.

"I've fallen for you I think, but I'm not sure. I just want to be with you," said Trista thinking, 'Yeah, so I can show you how it feels to have your heart broken and how it feels to be led on by the one you considered to be yours.'

"I see, well you have done a sloppy job Trista, we're through. Your eyes betray your words, remember the eyes are the windows to the soul. Though your soul is pure your intentions are not," said Kurama as he stood and turned to leave but was grabbed by the arm and spun around to face Trista again.

"I won't let that slut have you! Your mine Kurama you claimed me during the Silver Millennium," said Trista.

"Maybe, but as I recall you are a master manipulator. You had drugged me into claiming you, the only reason I never fully claimed you was because I could not bring myself to do it, when it would have hurt Mars," said Kurama as he slapped her handoff his arm.

"Your mine Kurama, I'll make sure of that!" said Trista.

"Then you are a fool, look past your hatred for Raye and see the truth. Your emotions cloud your judgment and the truth from your view of sight. I am leaving Trista Meioh, now let go now or else," said Kurama.

"Or else what you'll transform into Yoko? Use your little spirit energy and demonic energy on me? The tea had a special ingredient that locks that power away for twenty-four hours," said Trista with a grin.

"I may not be able to transform into Yoko or use my powers, but I can still transform into something else entirely," said Kurama as he walked out of her apartment and took the stairs down to the street and then made his way into the park where he could feel the full effects of Trista's betrayal. Whispering to himself his body started glowing with Kitsune magic, his body began to shrink as silver fur covered him and seven tails sprouted from behind him as his eyes turned yellowish silver. Soon he was fully transformed as a Kitsune a.k.a. Spirit Fox. Looking around he saw no one was around, so he took off running through the park and then through the streets and alleyways heading for the Hiwikawa Shrine.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hiei looked behind him to see Hotaru still following him and he had to admit that her speed was impressive. She wouldn't take his usually answer of "hn" for an appropriate answer.

/"How long do you think you can keep up with me little ningen?/" asked Hiei telepathically.

/"As long as it takes Jaganshi and I'm a Saturnian, not a human or ningen as you called me,/" replied Hotaru telepathically, surprising Hiei as he stumbled on one of the branches and she was able to catch up to him and tackle him to the ground.

/"Isn't this an interesting position. Do you plan on claiming me?/" asked Hiei slyly causing Hotaru to blush and get off him, but keeping his arm locked behind his back.

/"Now what gave you that idea, maybe it's you who wants to claim me. I'm not human, but I'm not a demon either. You know I like your power very much and you for the way you can make it seem harmless, yet lethal,/" replied Hotaru smirking as she turned Hiei around to look her in the eyes.

/"Oh you do now do you? Well we'll just have to see about this,/" said Hiei.

/"I especially like your third eye, you know these humans are actually intelligent on one major area, science. It is theorized that anything unnatural added to the body will become apart of the body permanently, mutating to fit the genetic structure of that being,/" explained Hotaru.

/"Meaning?/" asked Hiei.

(For all those whoa re wondering why they are talking telepathically, they are at the shrine, with the Outers watching the two carefully, believing it to be glaring contest as to see who can out due the other.)

/"Meaning, that the humans applied this to every species, which means that your Jagan Eye may have mutated to fit your genetic structure, making it natural. I love the way it allows you to read my thoughts and memories. Especially the ones I've been having at night about you,/" said Hotaru, causing Hiei to blush slightly and blink coming out of her mind.

The outers walked up to the two and checked to see if they were okay as they started to blink, refocusing their senses. A minute later Hiei disappeared leaving Hotaru alone to face the outers.

"Exactly what happened there? That wasn't a normal glaring contest," said Amarra.

"No it wasn't, we were speaking telepathically. He thought I was human, when we all know that I'm Saturnian, right?" asked Hotaru.

"No, your human Hotaru, until you reach the coming of age, you will remain human," said Amarra as she was still bitter about loosing against Hiei.

"When exactly is that?" asked Hotaru.

"If you survive that long, then it should be about one hundred years old," said Amarra.

"But that would mean my children and grand children wouldn't have anything to do with their rightful heritage," sobbed Hotaru as she ran away before Amarra could comfort her.

"You know very well that we came of age when we were sixteen," said Michelle coldly as she walked away.

"She's right Amarra, we were sixteen however as it is with normal humans, there are early bloomers. Besides how did you come up with that age?" said Trista.

"I did a computer analysis on her DNA and genetic structure and code. It's extremely diluted with human DNA and has human genetic structure and code, with only one trace of Saturnian in it. The soonest estimate is that she would come of age when she is hundred years old, the latest being that she never comes of age to become Saturnian," said Amarra.

"Then you are a fool. I have seen better technology than what these pathetic humans have," said Hiei as he came out of the shadows.

"What do you mean demon scum?" asked Amarra hotly.

"Simple I have been able to get a hold of her most current DNA and genetic structure and codes. The one Saturnian piece was originally correct, however it has quickly helped the human DNA mutate to adapt. She is becoming Saturnian as we speak, by her sixteenth birthday she will be completely Saturnian," said Hiei as he disappeared again.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(Another long chapter, about nineteen pages this time. I have got to be spoiling you people. Now I may have contradicted myself in some parts, but let me try and clear it up. Now the part with Kurama and Trista, simple Kurama in this story lived a thousand years ago during the Silver Millennium. He was with Trista as she was his best friend, there might have been something more going on there that wasn't said in front of the others.

Now later in the chapter I wrote that he was with Raye originally, but that Trista had lured him away. Now we all know that Kurama isn't easily lured away from something or someone he wants. Thus she must have done something drastic to catch his attention and fool his instincts enough to think he wanted her. Now I will clear this up in later chapters as more secrets become exposed and more relationships begin to blossom.

I know I'm probably going to receive a lot of flames for the Keiko/Kuwabara pairing, but I don't really care for Kuwabara all that much, he's an idiot. Now Keiko is always chewing Yusuke out for one thing or another, whether it's not going to school, ditching class, or forgetting to tell her about one of his assignments. So to clear this up, she was very easily... excited, if you catch my meaning. Thus I will also reveal more of this in later chapters as well.

Now as for the new enemy concerning the resurrection of sorts, of Pharaoh 90 and Mistress 9. I didn't really want to use Chaos, from what I've read Cosmos is needed to defeat that and that would only interrupt my train of thought for this story. Like I said somewhere in the first chapter, Cosmos, Galaxia, & the Starlight's don't happen at all. I apologize for anybody expecting them, but I don't understand them enough to put them in my fics, yet. This happens in the timeline that Galaxia was supposed to happen, but with the mysterious demon enemy from the Tantei's (Team Urameshi) past and the two enemies from the Sailor Scout's (Senshi's) past.

Now onto chapter three after a few words from some of the characters.)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hotaru: So you all know this so called Shadow Emperor doesn't own Sailor Moon or Yu Yu Hakusho.

Shadow Emperor: What did you call me Hotaru? I control this story and I can make you get killed or become a child again.

Hotaru: NOOOOOOOOO!!!! Anything but that, please, I'm sorry.

Shadow Emperor: ...Fine apology accepted, but you had better have meant it.

Hiei: What's the idea of making that stupid woman almost beating me, when she is a lower class than I am by far?

Shadow Emperor: Simple, you were toying with her, she wasn't a real threat to you. If you'd just toyed with her at all, then she would be dead and not lucky to be alive.

Hiei: So she was merely lucky, it was a fluke that she survived?

Shadow Emperor: Yeah.

Hotaru: I don't like being ignored! Blushing Oh, hi Hiei.

Everyone else, except the Outers, Shadow Emperor, Yusuke, Hiei, and Kurama: Aaaawwww.

Shadow Emperor: Sweat drops ; Um alright now onto Chapter Three.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	3. Revelations

Chapter Three: Revelations

Hiei sat alone in the tree he was resting in, wondering about what Hotaru had said about his Jagan Eye possibly mutating to fit his genetic structure. He normally would have just passed it off as unimportant, but Hotaru did have a point that humans were incredibly smart when it came to science, whether it is technological, medical, or even genetics, humans were genius in the field, having wiped out thousands of diseases. He couldn't understand though why he had stood up for her that day.

'Maybe because she is also a Forbidden Child of sorts, her fellow Outer's seem to exile her because of her powers. Because she is Saturnian, one of the strongest races to ever of existed. She is like me, we were both outcasts, but has been accepted into a group. My probation with Spirit World is up, but I have changed. What is it about her that makes her stay in my mind?' thought Hiei to himself.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Elsewhere Hotaru sat on her bed in the Outer's house or rather mansion. The only reason she even lived there was because her father had been killed in a car accident and because she was an Outer as well. But she was the most feared and despised of the Outers by the outers. She remembered her previous life as Saturn, she had single handily destroyed youma, and she fought the possessed Erica a.k.a. Sailor Gaia. She had been the sister to Endymion of Earth, she had been possessed by a truly evil demon from the Mekai a.k.a. Nether World. She had however not been able to destroy the demon as it esc aped back into the Nether World. It had been strong enough to survive against her in a full out battle and escape. She didn't know what had become of the demon, but Gaia had been fatally wounded, causing the Outer's, minus one, to fear and despise her, while causing the Inner's to sympathize with her for having to destroy an inner, upsetting the balance between the Inner's and Outer's, so one Outer was moved to the Inner's. If there was one thing about the Inner's it was that they were not to be trusted, except for two.

'Erica, I miss you, I wish you could have been reborn with the rest of us. Then maybe, just maybe you could bring the balance back. You were always the one to mediate the fights between the Inner and Outer's, along with the times the Outer's were at each other's throats. But I see now why you have done what you have, you were the one that received the gift, a vision of what the future would hold. I wonder what you saw to allow yourself to take on so much responsibility?' wondered Hotaru.

/"Hotaru I will tell you what I saw.... I saw this exact future, without me, I attempted to try and change it, to make myself present in it, but it was not to be. Then I saw the most startling thing of all, two Inner's will reveal their true colors. One Inner shall abandon the Inner's, while another shall be thrown out of the Inner's and not be accepted into the Outer's, becoming a neutral, like yourself. Serenity shall go to the neutrals for protection, seeing as how they have kept following their hearts all their lives. Hotaru, I also saw strangers, one with markings across his body, with whitish yellow hair, another with red hair becoming silverish white, then one with jet black hair in flames, while the last shall have icy blue hair, but a pure and kind soul visible for all to see. My time is up now, use this information wisely and know that Queen Selentiy and Queen Eclipse send their love and comfort, I am truly at peace where I am at..../"

'Erica, thank you,' said Hotaru to herself and to Erica at the same time as her thoughts drifted to Hiei, causing her to blush and fall right to sleep dreaming of him in an inappropriate way.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kurama in his Spirit Fox form ran through the night, reveling in the feeling of the wind running through his fur. He yearned for the one thing that was being denied to him, because of his oath to Yusuke and Yusuke himself who was by far stronger than him. He knew this feeling he had, as it was the same feeling that he had for another girl at one point, but she had turned out to be taken, crushing his spirits and heart. However he knew that Raye wasn't taken and that she felt the same for him.

"Hello there, little fellow, are you lost?" asked Trista as Kurama realized that he had been running in circles.

Stepping back, he showed his teeth to her in a snarl, hoping to cause her to back off. But she didn't as she came even closer.

"Its okay little guy, I won't hurt you," said Trista, but Kurama was no fool, she may not know who he was at the moment, but he knew she would know if she got a good look at him in some light.

"Excuse me ma'am, have you seen my pet anywhere, my mother decided to try and dye his fur. He's a little red fox, with patches of silver on his body and tail," said the boy.

"I'm sorry young man, I haven't seen a fox like that anywhere. Perhaps you could check by the pond, there are lots of animals there, maybe your pet went there," said Trista as Kurama took this as his chance to escape. Quickly making his way to the pond he hid in some under brush until the boy was in sight and Trista was nowhere to be seen.

"Jeez, that lady sure was mean, she was a bit snobby too. Wouldn't you say so Kurama?" asked the boy as Kurama came out of hiding and transformed back into his human body.

"Rinku of Team Rokuyukai, I thank you for helping me get away from her. She is rather upset with me, because I won't go out with her or rather I never will," said Kurama.

"I figured as much, so what's ya been up to and why are you on this side of Tokyo?" asked Rinku as Chuu came stumbling out of the bushes.

"You know mate, that woman is even crazier than that bloke you fought at the Dark Tournament," said Chuu.

"Yes, I am inclined to agree, now exactly what are you doing here?" asked Kurama curiously.

"Well we're working for Koenma now, seeing as how it got boring in the Makai. We've been assigned to your team as a couple of new members for Team Urameshi. So who's the lucky gal that you're fixated on?" asked Chuu.

"Lord Yusuke's twin sister, she has just recently awakened her youki and her demon form. Lord Yusuke wishes for her to master her form, before he will even allow the trials to begin. I'll wait, but until I claim her twice, I'll have to deal with that woman," said Kurama.

"Aw come on now Fox, it ain't that bad, is it? Besides, Urameshi would beat her to the ground, he would, before he let her go between you and his sister," said Jin as he appeared from the sky.

"Aw Jin, how nice to see you again, I take it you and Touya are also apart of Team Urameshi now?" asked Kurama.

"Yes we are, we thought it would be better if we allied ourselves with friends. Besides you, Hiei, and Urameshi placed among the top three in the last tournament, you didn't stick around long enough to hear the results. It was a tournament going by points; you and the fire demon made top points for brutality, torturing, creativeness, and just plain cruelty. Urameshi, made top points for injuries, brutality, creativeness, intimidation, and just plain old-fashioned results. He made sure that everyone of his opponents would not be in any condition to fight in the next tournament," said Touya.

"Really now, Yusuke made sure they would be in worse condition than the Triad?" asked Kurama.

"Urameshi was the one that messed up the Triad!?" exclaimed Chuu.

"Yes, he and the fool Kuwabara, mainly Yusuke though, he was able to fight Toguro longest at twenty percent before he went to the Dark Tournament," said Kurama.

"Man and here I thought Urameshi was strong when we fought, he survived against Toguro at twenty percent? Now exactly what happened to the buffoon with the loud mouth and face not even a mother could love?" asked Jin making everyone laugh.

"He is in the area Yusuke and I, along with Hiei used to protect. He and Lord Yusuke's fiancée betrayed him and went behind his back a few times. He had a death promise on them, but he removed it seeing as how an A class demon could defeat Kuwabara. The two of them are now mates and as the humans say husband and wife," said Kurama.

"So the girl Urameshi was with double crossed him. Not even a demon goes that low, now you know why most of them hate humans," said Chuu.

"Yes, now I must be going, I have to find a place to hide, while the potion that woman put in the tea wears off," said Kurama as he left into the darkness.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yusuke sat in the room with his sister listening to her tell him what she knew of their culture. He'd interrupt now and then to correct her or compliment her on her knowledge.

"Sigh I'm not that boring am I Yusuke?" asked Raye.

"No, your not boring Raye, its just I have a lot on my mind right now. I'm worried, there really was ever only one demon that escaped from me with his life, Yakumo. I haven't had time wonder about that aftermath of that battle. It was one of the hardest I've ever fought and I barely escaped with my life," said Yusuke.

"I know, there are plenty of battles the scouts and I have been in, that we've barely escaped with our lives. In the final battle against Beryl our spirits were temporarily separated from our bodies, like astral projection or something. That's really the only time you can count us dying in battle and even then you really can't count it. Yusuke when I went home today after school, there was a scout meeting. The Inner's kicked me out and the Outer's felt that I was a traitor, so they wouldn't let me join them. The only other who left the Inner's was Lita, she was allowed to join the Outer's, but like she refused and became a neutral like me and Hotaru," said Raye breaking down crying as Yusuke hugged her and held her close.

"If I see them again, I'll be sure to kill them, but why would Amy and Mina do that to you? I thought they were your friends," said Yusuke.

"Thank you Yusuke, but can you please allow the trials to begin?" asked Raye.

"They began the day you awakened your demon form. You see for a Silver Kitsune, Kurama has shown quite a lot of resistance in not challenging me out right for claim over you as his mate a.k.a. wife. The test is to see how long Kurama can resist temptation, if he can last until tomorrow at noon, then he'll have passed my test. Normally he would have challenged me right then and there, then I would have beaten his sorry ass into the ground. Besides I want my sister to be happy and if you marrying Kurama will make you happy then so be it," said Yusuke.

"Yusuke, your so mean to him, why not just tell him?" asked Raye.

"Then where would the fun in watching him squirm be at? I rarely get to see that fox squirm like this or at all. This is a once and a lifetime opportunity, besides this way he has time to get his priorities straightened out," said Yusuke.

"You are mean Yusuke, your reveling in the fact that you finally have Kurama wrapped around your finger, even for a little bit," said Raye.

"You know me too well already sis, I'll tell him as soon as the time limit is up," said Yusuke as he threw the pillow in his sister's face.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The following day at the Hiwikawa Shrine, Serena looked at the four factions before her. There was the Inner's a group she had been with since the beginning, the Outer's which she was always welcomed with, the Neutral's which neither the Outer's nor the Inner's liked, then there was the Reikai Tantei a.k.a. Spirit Detective's a.k.a. Team Urameshi. The members from each group were simple. The Inner's consisted of Amy Mizuno and Mina Aino a.k.a. Sailor Mercury and Sailor Venus. The Outer's consisted of Amarra Tenou, Michelle Kaiou, and Trista Meioh a.k.a. Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, and Sailor Pluto. While the Neutral's consisted of Hotaru Tomoe, Lita Kino, and Raye Hino a.k.a. Sailor Saturn, Sailor Jupiter, and Sailor Mars. Then the last group the Reikai Tantei a.k.a. Spirit Detective's a.k.a. Team Urameshi consisted of Yusuke Urameshi a.k.a. Roizen, Hiei Jaganshi, Chuu, Rinku, Jin, Touya, Suichi Minamino a.k.a. Kurama Minamino a.k.a. Yoko Kurama a.k.a. Yoko, and Yukina Hiroseki, but also Raye Hino a.k.a. Phoenix, unofficially though.

"Who can give me the most compelling reason to join their group?" asked Serena as three out of four factions raised their hands.

"Team Urameshi why didn't you raise your hand?" asked Serena.

"Simple, none of us are really human. We've got more enemies than we can count and well we're not exactly without fights within our own group," said Yusuke.

"That's a good enough reason for me not to join your group," said Serena, with the other three groups nodding a bit nervously.

"Well we outers are the most powerful group of the Sailor Scouts, we make up the largest planets and the smallest planet in the solar system. We're furthest from the sun, meaning we have to fight to survive against the youma more often than any other planet. We had to cross the asteroid belt in order to even get to the White Moon," said Amarra.

"What about Jupiter and Saturn are they not the largest planets in the solar system? Are they not the planets that are also in the outer regions of the solar system? Why aren't they considered Outer's?" asked Serena.

"Jupiter we consider an Outer, but she is looking out for Hotaru and Raye, as they are her best friends. We can find no fault with that, she is loyal through and through," said Michelle.

"What about Hotaru?" asked Serena.

"She killed a fellow scout during the Silver Millennium, Sailor Gaia when she was possessed by the demon from the Nether World. The Silver Crystal could have healed her and banished the demon, but she killed her instead," said Trista with disgust in her voice.

"Did this demon have white hair, tannish skin, maniacal laughter, and goals to conquer the Reikai, Ningenkai, and Makai?" asked Yusuke.

"To what we know only to bring about the end of the Silver Alliance and conquer the Human World. Why do you know this demon?" asked Trista with suspicion clearly in her voice for the others to hear.

"Know him, you could say that, I fought the damn fool. He was supposedly killed though. This was when I was only an A- class human, with no knowledge of my Martian or demon blood running through my veins. His name is Yakumo, he was the ruler of the Mekai a.k.a. Nether World; he had an item which granted him lots of strength and power. King Enma was able to seal him away and destroy the Nether World, but that didn't stop him from trying to resurrect it again. I purified the damn sphere with my life energy and was nearly killed in the process," said Yusuke.

"We fought Yakumo, Lord of the Mekai! No wonder we lost against him and only Saturn stood a chance, before he got to the White Moon," said Trista as she sat down.

"Maybe, but that still doesn't excuse her for what she did then. We banished her from the Outer's and severed any true connection with the Inner's," said Amarra.

"Yeah, well it was an Outer that killed an Inner, what would happen if Serena were to become possessed, would you just kill her to?" asked Mina.

"Shut up all of you, I have made my decision, while you were arguing the Neutral's told me they didn't just want to protect me and that's it, they want to be friend. Your all lucky Darien is way in America studying medicine or I would have him making some of this decision as well. From now I am also a Neutral, I will not be apart of the Inner's, Outer's, or Reikai Tantei a.k.a. Spirit Detective's a.k.a. Team Urameshi. The only connection to Team Urameshi will be is that they are allies, friends to some, and because Raye is an unofficial member of their team!" said Serena angrily as she stormed off.

:"You know Kurama, she'd make a nice Silver Kitsune, wouldn't you say?": asked Yusuke.

:"Indeed Lord Yusuke, she would make an interesting Silver Kitsune,": replied Kurama.

"What are you two saying?" demanded Amarra.

"We were just complimenting Serena here. Now if you don't mind I have a.... No it's not possible, I killed him!" exclaimed Yusuke as his eyes widened in fear as he quickly turned to see the mysterious demon above them on top of a building.

:"Yes Urameshi, I live, you didn't kill me; you merely weakened me enough to escape, but not kill me,": said the mysterious demon.

"Yakumo!!!" exclaimed Yusuke as everyone of the original Tantei turned to see him alive.

"Who is Yakumo, Yusuke?" asked Serena.

"He was the ruler of the Mekai, the Nether World. I thought I killed him, but apparently he escaped and lived. So you resurrected Toguro and sent him to kill me," said Yusuke.

:"Yes I did, now I believe that you are going to be busy this year. Because Urameshi I have your mother as my hostage, and if you wish to save her, then you will fight in the Dark Tournament, if you refuse then she will die,": said Yakumo.

"BASTARD!!!!" yelled Yusuke as he growled keeping his fists clenched as Yakumo disappeared laughing maniacally.

"What is it Yusuke?" asked Raye.

"He has mom hostage, this guy doesn't lie often, when he says one thing, he means it. Everyone its time to go see Koenma now!!!" said Yusuke as his aura made itself visible for all to see as it writhed out of control pulsing as his anger grew.

"We're coming too, we don't trust you with her, it's our duty to protect her," said Trista.

"I don't give a damn if you come or not, just know that you are going to be in very potential danger if you do come. Everyone after we meet with Koenma its off to Genkai's to see about our remaining three members for Team Urameshi at the Tournament," said Yusuke as Botan appeared opening a portal, not daring to ask what was wrong, knowing full well that Yusuke would explode on her.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"KOENMA!!!" roared Yusuke as every ogre in the palace ran to get out of his way.

"Yes Yusuke, what can I do for you?" asked Koenma.

"You can start by finding out where the hell my mother is!!" said Yusuke menacingly.

"Why? She's safe at home isn't she?" asked Koenma.

"That's what I'm here to check on!!" snapped Yusuke.

"Um, okay, George!!" yelled Koenma.

"Yes Koenma sir?" asked George.

"Where is Yusuke's mother at?" asked Koenma.

"Um, lets see here... um sir we don't know, she isn't in Tokyo," said George nervously.

"Who would kidnap Yusuke's mother?" asked Koenma.

"I'll tell you who Koenma, Yakumo!!!" snarled Yusuke.

"WHAT!? HE'S ALIVE!?" yelled Koenma in surprise.

"Yeah and now I have to go back to the damn Dark Tournament just to save her!!! I never wanted to go back, but what I want you to do Koenma, is make sure that nothing happens to Kurama's mother or Genkai!!" said Yusuke venomously.

"I'm on it Yusuke, you have to have a sponsor for the tournament you know and I'm willing to sponsor you again. Unlike last time, this time you need nine members and two alternate fighters. The team leader is Yusuke here, with two co-leaders, Kurama and Hiei, seeing as how they are also Demon Lords, but with Yomi and Makuro ruling in their places, while they are residing in the Ningenkai. Chuu, Rinku, Jin, Touya, Yukina, you are all official members of Team Urameshi if you decide to work for Spirit World. Raye you can also join as an official member of Team Urameshi, completing the team, just needing two alternate's. Unfortunately Kuwabara and Keiko are also official Spirit Detective's and have to be apart of Team Urameshi, seeing as how they are original members. Now Sailor Scouts, this tournament is optional to you, as you will be short a member," said Koenma.

"We'll enter on one condition, we want the one called Tuxedo Mask brought to us," said Serena glaring at the scouts.

"Easily done, however you need two alternate's in case one of you were to be seriously injured, killed, or worse," said Koenma.

"What's worse than death?" asked Mina.

"Being a ghost, waiting for your body and spiritual energies to align," said Yusuke.

"And you would know this how?" asked Trista.

"I've been dead two times, the first awakened my reiki, and the second awakened my youki. Tell me have any of you ever heard of Sensui?" asked Yusuke.

"Yes, about seven years before we met the Inner's, he helped us out against a lot of demons and youma," said Amarra.

"Why do you know what has happened to him?" asked Michelle.

"Yeah, I killed the son of a bitch, he wanted to make a permanent gateway between the Human World and the Makai. But not before he killed me for doing my job," said Yusuke.

"You killed Sensui a Spirit Detective!" exclaimed Michelle.

"Former Spirit Detective, Sensui mastered the Saint Light Energy a.k.a. Sei Kou Ki. Anyone who masters this energy is considered an angel, but in Sensui's case he was considered a fallen angel or dark angel. He had seven different personalities and were not above killing people to get what he wanted done," said Koenma.

"Sensui became evil?" sobbed Michelle.

"I'm afraid so, though he wasn't really evil, just a bit insane. He is currently locked up in the Reikai Maximum Security Prison, at least his spirit is. His body has rejuvenated well, he is scheduled for probation as soon as his body and spirit reconnect. I have cured him of his insanity, but he is still quite unpredictable. I will release him to Team Senshi under the condition that if he kills one single human or attempts to open another gateway into the Makai permanently, he is to be sent back into the prison," said Koenma.

"Fine, let us see Sensui," said Michelle.

"You have a lot to explain Koenma!! You have two options, either do it willingly and get beaten or I beat it out of you, either way I'm going to pummel you," said Yusuke.

"It seems that I'll just give it willingly and not get pummeled, you are under my employee Yusuke Ura-"

"Maybe, but I can still make your life a living hell. How about I unleash some Roiki upon your sorry ass? I know for a fact that you don't have any Roiki in you," said Yusuke as he smiled evilly as the scouts, with the Tantei escorting them to see Sensui heard the screams of pure horror and excruciating pain.

"It sounds as if Lord Yusuke finally fulfilled one of his deepest desires," said Hiei.

"What does the demon mean Raye?" asked Trista.

"Simple Koenma was always interrupting his dates with his ex when they were still together and he was always annoyed with Koenma for altering or withholding information. So he slowly but surely added to his: Things to do Before I Die for Good List. It was and quote, 'Beat the living hell out of Koenma a.k.a. Torture Koenma's sorry ass'," said Raye.

They heard another scream and another and then they finally stopped and the saw Yusuke guiding a beaten Koenma down the hall to Sensui's cell.

"Lord Yusuke do you think that maybe you went a little over board in torturing Koenma?" asked Kurama.

"Let me think.... no, this guy had it coming to him since he first started to order me around like a servant. I'm grateful for the job and all, along with all his help, but enough is enough," said Yusuke.

Koenma opened the cell and the mist that held his spirit and body in suspended animation was released from the room. Carefully sending his spirit back into his newly healed body Sensui awoke. His first thoughts were that he was still in the Makai battling Yusuke. He then remembered seeing Yusuke holding him up by his head after a severe beating. He remembered Yusuke then ending his life and his spirit being imprisoned by his former employer, Koenma. Looking at his body, he saw that his body was fully healed. Taking a look around his surroundings he saw Koenma in his teenage form. Looking around even more he saw Kurama with his rose whip ready to strike, he saws Hiei with his katana out, and he saw five other demon's he didn't recognize. He also six girls that he didn't recognize, but one of them seemed similar to Yusuke when they first met. He saw three women he recognized as Neptune, Uranus, and Pluto a.k.a. Michelle, Amarra, and Trista. Then his eyes came upon Yusuke himself whose aura was blazing wildly, he stepped back in fear of Yusuke, but then he noticed Koenma's bandages on his face and hands.

"Lord Koenma what happened to you?" asked Sensui.

"Yusuke did this to me for withholding information in the past and changing information around on him and the others. It was retribution, for all the times I had and nearly got them killed," said Koenma.

"Then he shall be punished," said Sensui.

"Don't even try it Sensui, Yusuke is the son of the late Demon Lord Raizen. He is also the current ruler of the Makai, he is also a Demon Lord, an extremely high S class. You wouldn't stand a chance," said Koenma.

"I see, so how goes my lovely friends the Outer's?" asked Sensui.

"Well Sensui, however we have heard some disturbing things about you," said Trista.

"I went insane after witnessing what the Black Black Club did," said Sensui. "I hope to never have to deal with them again."

"They're all dead, Toguro killed all but Sakyo, he died in the explosion at the last Dark Tournament I went to," said Yusuke.

"You were at the Dark Tournament?" asked Sensui.

"Forced actually, Toguro threatened my family and my own life if I didn't participate. So I went to Grandma's Evil Boot Camp for a couple of months to get stronger and get closer to completing my training. During the Dark Tournament I inherited her powers, I know have the ability known as the Spirit Wave," said Yusuke.

"Alright then, but what does this have to with me?" asked Sensui.

"Simple Sensui, you are being assigned to Team Senshi. One alternate is all that is normally needed, but in this case you may need two. As such I will be sponsoring both teams, Team Senshi or Team Urameshi, are the special guests at this years tournament. It may be both, but eventually both teams will fight each other. I've made sure of this, so that they don't fight Yakumo's team until the finals. Now go prepare, you have three months, do whatever, I have no missions for any of you that work for me. Sensui you are on probation for the next few years, maybe less depending on your attitude and your willingness to undergo procedures to strengthen your mental abilities, so you don't go insane again. Now Yusuke your going to have to go contact Keiko and Kuwabara, no matter how much you dislike them," said Koenma.

Everyone left and went their separate ways for the day, to think about what was going on.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yusuke made his way to the park where he felt Yakumo's presence.

:/"Come out now Yakumo, I know your here, I can feel your presence,/": said Yusuke.

:/"I know Urameshi, however I am speaking to you telepathically, now have you accepted my ultimatum, that you fight in the Dark Tournament or your mother dies?": asked Yakumo.

:/"I have, I'll be at the Dark Tournament in three months,/": replied Yusuke.

:/"Good until then you have my word as the ruler of the Nether World that your mother will be safe. However if you attempt to search for her before arriving at the tournament, then she dies,/": replied Yakumo cutting the telepathic communication.

"Damn it!" exclaimed Yusuke.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Three months have come and gone, now it is time for the Dark Tournament. Team Urameshi has assembled at the gathering point and await the arrival of Team Senshi.

Flashback

Yusuke walked down the street that used to be his turf, but wasn't anymore. It belonged to Kuwabara and everyone respected him, thinking he scarred Yusuke off. All who saw the strange man with what appeared to be tattoo's upon his face and arms, with long whitish yellow hair, were instantly terrified of him. Those brave enough to confront him were told that his name was Roizen. Casually making his way to the residence of Mr. and Mrs. Kuwabara, he knocked gently on the door, which sent spider line cracks throughout the door in its core. Keiko had answered the door and was instantly terrified at seeing Yusuke, thinking he had come to collect on the unfulfilled promise.

"Kazuma!" yelled Keiko.

"What is it darling? Urameshi!" exclaimed Kuwabara.

"Keiko, Kuwabara, we need to talk," said Yusuke.

"Whatever you have to say you can say it right their Urameshi," said Kuwabara.

"Yakumo lives," said Yusuke, causing Kuwabara to freeze up.

"Kazuma who is Yakumo?" asked Keiko.

"A very powerful and very evil demon, Lord of the Mekai a.k.a. Nether World," said Kuwabara. "Alright come in Urameshi, but you had better not be lying."

"Kuwabara, he made himself known to me a day ago. He has my mother hostage and I can't do a damn thing about it for three months," said Yusuke.

"Why not?" asked Kuwabara.

"The Dark Tournament, Kuwabara, you and Keiko are still apart of Team Urameshi. We have to go or else he'll kill my mother. It's the first time since I was four years old that she has been truly happy," said Yusuke.

"So what I refuse to go, even if it is to save your mother," said Kuwabara, with Keiko nodding in agreement.

"You don't have much of a choice Kuwabara, or you Keiko. Koenma has made the two of you official Spirit Detectives, after this tournament you can quit, but Yakumo wants all original members and anyone who is new to the team to be there," said Yusuke.

"Why should I go?" asked Kuwabara.

"He resurrected Toguro a few days ago, twice as powerful as before," said Yusuke.

"What? Oh man, I hope you took care of him, he's creepy. Who else did Yakumo resurrect?" asked Kuwabara.

"We don't know, for all we know he resurrected Suzaku, Rando, or even the Elder Toguro and Toguro again," said Yusuke.

"Alright we'll go, but afterward, we want out, you tell Koenma that is what we want or it's no deal," said Kuwabara.

"Then it's a done deal Kuwabara," said Koenma's image as it suddenly appeared and disappeared.

With his work done, Yusuke had no reason to remain so he got up and was about to leave only to be punched and slapped by Keiko and Kuwabara.

"What the hell was that for?" demanded Yusuke.

"That is for ruining our wedding Urameshi," said Kuwabara.

"You got slapped for giving me the finger on my wedding day Urameshi!" said Keiko no longer using his first name. "And for not answering my question."

"Fine," said Yusuke about to leave again only to be stabbed in the arm, which pissed him off as he looked at Keiko holding an actual physical blade in her hand with his blood on it.

"Answer the question Urameshi, who was the broad with you at the Genkai's Shrine and how do you know that she won't go behind your back like I supposedly did," asked Keiko.

"Her name is Raye, bitch. Also I am not, nor will I ever go out with her," said Yusuke.

"Then answer my question who is she and how do you know she won't betray you?" asked Keiko with a devious grin on her face.

"Because she has her eyes on Kurama, not me, I don't want them on me. Remember when we first met Keiko? I was four years old and thought I had lost my sister," said Yusuke.

"Yeah, it's the same time your mom started drinking and become an alcoholic," said Keiko.

"Then you should know that my sister will not betray me!" snapped Yusuke as he left leaving the young couple behind and a shattered door barely hanging on its hinges, as he headed off to train at Genkai's shrine.

End Flashback

A few minutes later Team Senshi arrived and then they were loaded onto the ship that would take them to the Dark Tournament. After boarding they were asked to select one member from each team and have them fight.

"Um, guys, what if our fighter doesn't win?" asked Serena.

"Then we will simply have to kill the other fighters and claim we are the guest teams. No one will argue with that," said Hiei.

"Like I said last time, you didn't have a many friends growing, did you?" said Kuwabara.

"I take it your the one they call the fool," said Serena.

"I'll let it slide, since every other 'human' girl, besides my wife Keiko, needs protecting by a big strong man and it goes against my code to fight girls," said Kuwabara.

Serena and the other scouts merely glared at him, while he continued to just hold Keiko in his arms. They decided that Mina and Chuu would fight. When the two looked at each other Mina plugged her nose and waved the stench of his breath away from her face.

"What's wrong Mina, can't stand this guy's breath?" teased Amarra.

"I can't stand it either, especially after Chuu's been drinking, like he has for the past three hours," said Rinku with a sigh.

"That guy is a drunk and he is fighting for your team? You're definitely going to need to do as the shrimp said," said Amarra.

When they arrived on the plat form all the demons were nervous about fighting Chuu, especially after witnessing his match with Yusuke a few years earlier.

"Don't worry sheela, these blokes can't do anythin' anyway," said Chuu as the match began and every single demon collapsed down onto the ring floor dead.

"How did you do that?" asked Mina.

"Ah, come now sheela, everybody's gotta have their secrets," said Chuu. "If I told you, then it wouldn't be a secret."

The demons down below on the deck had charged Team Senshi, not daring to attack Team Urameshi, seeing as how there were three Demon Lord's on that team and all from the last tournament with Toguro. However Team Urameshi was bored so they had some fun and beat every single demon down in minutes.

"Ah man, I knew we should have kept at least half of them alive. Now I'm bored, how much longer before we arrive?" said Yusuke.

"We don't arrive for another three and a half hour's. I suggest some of us get some rest," said Kurama.

Kuwabara and Keiko took this as their moment to have some free time to themselves, so they went out of view to the other side of the ship and started to have some fun.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kurama was next to Raye when Yusuke grabbed him and threw him into the ring. Everyone watched as Yusuke leaped up onto the platform and waited as Kurama stood up and brushed himself off.

"Lord Yusuke have I done something to anger you?" asked Kurama.

"Yeah, you didn't put enough fun into dealing with Trista. I wanted to hear that you bit her ankle or at least went destroyed her home in one-way or another," said Yusuke grinning.

"Ah, yes, well I didn't want to have to taste her in mouth and I didn't want to waste the energy in destroying her home," replied Kurama.

"Cut the bull Urameshi, we want to hear the real reason!" yelled Chuu.

"Well you heard our audience, now you passed the trial of patience. Now comes the fight if you can at least wear me out before we arrive at the tournament, then you can do whatever you want with Raye, providing it don't hurt her permanently, kill her, or get her killed," said Yusuke with a serious frown upon his face.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"What's going on up there?" asked Serena.

"The fight that has been long over due. Lord Yusuke has never truly fought Kurama, this is a test for both of them. For Lord Yusuke it is to see if Kurama is good enough for his sister and to see how he matches up against the legendary thief and bandit Yoko Kurama. For Kurama it is a chance to see how he measure's up against a Demon Lord, one that is his friend and ally, but also the son of one of the most feared and respected Demon Lord's in the Makai's history. It is also to see if he can prove himself in Lord Yusuke's eyes that he is good enough for his sister," said Hiei.

"What this is all to see whether Kurama can date Raye?" asked Darien.

"Technically, demons don't usually date as you call it. Normally when we find someone we want to mate with, we do precisely that, we mate with them and claim them as our own. No other demon can then touch either one, unless the other dies or it was only once without a claim mark," said Chuu.

"So if Kurama wins?" asked Darien.

"He won't win, Lord Yusuke is very close to achieving the extremely ancient and rare class. He would be a Z- class demon, but he would be nearly unstoppable. Kurama merely has to tire Lord Yusuke out without being knocked from the ring, collapsing from exhaustion, or surrendering. If this is done, then Kurama proves himself worthy. Sometimes if the speculation isn't met, but they still impress their opponent they're either given permission anyway or they are given another chance on a later date," said Chuu.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Rose Whip Thorn Wheel!" yelled Yoko Kurama.

"Is that the best you got Yoko? I'm not even tired yet, give me a real fight!" said Yusuke.

"Very well Lord Yusuke, if that is what you desire, then I shall comply," said Yoko Kurama as he discarded his rose whip pulling out a seed.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"That fox is either incredibly brilliant or incredibly stupid!" exclaimed Touya.

"Why?" asked Amarra.

"He's pulled out the seeds of the Shokuyo Shokubutsu, the Shimaneki Sou!" said Touya.

"What?" asked a confused Amarra.

"The Death Seeds, they are the seeds to the Death Tree. It is an incredibly dangerous tree, that not even Yoko Kurama can control," said Hiei.

"WHAT! You mean to tell me he could have killed us all at anytime?" asked Amarra.

"We all could have, except perhaps the fool and his mate," said Hiei.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"You are crazy you know that Yoko? The Death Tree? How many people have escaped that thing's clutches and lived to tell about it?" asked Yusuke a bit terrified.

"Not many Lord Yusuke, but this is sure to keep us entertained. We will continue to fight each other, while this grows and attempts to kill us. After one hour it will be fully blossomed and one hour after that it shall start to revert back to its seed form as it has been instructed, which will take one hour exactly. If I plant the commands of what to do in it, before I start to grow it then I can revert back to its harmless form," said Yoko.

"So three hours to finish this fight, with ten minutes to spare uh? You truly are the cleverest demon I've ever come across Yoko," said Yusuke as he charged Yoko catching him off guard and the two began a fistfight with fists flying everywhere.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"So what's happening now?" asked Serena.

"They have one hour before the Death Tree is fully blossomed. They will continue to fight each other while this is happening and while it is fully blossomed for one hour. After one hour of its fully blossomed state it will begin to revert back to its seed form," said Hiei.

"They're crazy!" exclaimed Amarra.

"They're as good as dead!" exclaimed Michelle

"They're not coming back," said Trista.

"They're demons," said Jin.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The two fighters still were fighting each other, but they had added kick and punch combos into the fight and they weren't even the least bit tired, but it had already been fifty-nine minutes and the tree was nearly blossomed. With the barrier that had been put up to protect those not on the ring platform, the tree began to attack them violently trying to kill them while they continued to fight each other and dodge the tree, refraining form using any weapons, spirit, or youki energy attacks. Because it would destroy the tree and make it less interesting. They continued to fight each other, every now and then breaking a branch slightly to piss the tree off and get it to attack them even more violently. Finally after thirty minutes the tree, Yoko, and Yusuke went all out against each other. The tree receiving broken branches, while Yusuke and Yoko received burns, cuts, sprains, and bruises.

"Yoko, weapons, spirit and youki energy enabled again!" yelled Yusuke.

"Fine! Rose Whip!" yelled Yoko.

The Rose Whip however struck a tree branch and shattered it, while Yusuke's blast shattered another tree branch. Finally they were in view of each other and used their most classic and signature attacks, along with the tree swinging several branches at them at the same time as they attacked each other. The two were hit full force of the branches, while their attacks also collided with each other. After another half hour of what seemed to be them attempting to kill each other the tree finally collapsed and died, from using too much energy and from not getting any nutrition, but it did release it seeds, which Yoko collected while he attacked Yusuke, with Yusuke merely attacking and going in for the Shotgun technique.

"Hey Yoko, I have a present for you!" yelled Yusuke.

"A present? You shouldn't have Lord Yusuke! Rose Whip Thorn Wheel!" yelled Yoko.

"DOUBLE SHOTGUN!" yelled Yusuke.

The Shotgun blast was larger than it usually was and Yoko was unprepared for this, mainly because Yusuke used both his fists, instead of just one like he normally did. The blast engulfed his own attack, but it still hit Yusuke, while Yoko was hit with Yusuke's attack as well. After the smoke cleared the two fighters stood staring each other down and noticed that they were another hour and half away from the island at their current speed.

"How about we either finish this and risk killing each other, one of us concedes, or we call it a draw?" asked Yusuke panting.

"Let's finish it," said Yoko also panting.

"Just what I had in mind," replied Yusuke.

"ROSE WHIP LASH!" yelled Yoko.

"SPIRIT WAVE!" yelled Yusuke as the two attacks collided with each other, with Yusuke's engulfing Yoko's completely and a colliding with him as it engulfed the entire ring. When the smoke cleared away Yoko and Yusuke were barely standing.

"The time limit is up Lord Yusuke, what is your judgment?" asked Yoko.

"I'm not worn out...."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"It seems as if Kurama failed to wear Lord Yusuke out," said Hiei.

"All that for nothing then," said Raye disappointed.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"....I'm exhausted, you beat me beyond worn out. I'm on the verge of death here, so are you. You passed with flying colors Yoko, you've got my blessings, but you better not hurt her or I'll hunt you down and make sure you stay dead," said Yusuke with a smirk.

"Then I accept your blessings Lord Yusuke, besides what makes you think you can hunt down the legendary Yoko Kurama?" asked Yoko.

"Because I'm a Toushin," replied Yusuke with a grin.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"It seems Kurama did better than expected, Lord Yusuke and Kurama are both on the verge of death," said Hiei.

"So that means Kurama passed the fight?" asked Raye.

"Yep, it sure does lass, so is anybody going to go heal them?" asked Jin.

"I'll do it, I'm pretty good at healing," said Yukina as she made her way past the frozen demons, now frozen demon statues, and onto the ring floor and began to heal them both.

When Kuwabara and Keiko came back, they saw the damaged ring and the battered Yusuke and Kurama being healed by Yukina.

"So what did we miss?" asked Kuwabara.

"Nothing that concerns you ningen," replied Hiei.

"Hey I can beat you any day!" said Kuwabara.

"What class are you then stupid," asked Rinku.

"I'm an A class, alright punk?" said Kuwabara.

"I can beat you then, I found out last year thanks to Lord Yomi, that I have the S Gene. My current class is the low S- class, making me stronger than you. Lord Hiei here is an extremely high S class," said Rinku.

"More like an extremely low A- class," muttered Kuwabara.

"Be careful what you say, I'm also Demon Lord," said Hiei, causing Kuwabara to pale.

"Are you all Demon Lord's?" asked Keiko.

"No, only Hiei, Yusuke, and myself are Demon Lord's. Chuu's level is S class, while Jin and Touya are both high S class demons. Yukina is currently an extremely high A class demon or apparition," said Kurama.

"Then what level is Keiko here, uh?" asked Kuwabara.

"She is an extremely high B class," replied Kurama.

"Shut up already, we've arrived," said Yusuke.

Everyone looked on in awe as they arrived at the island in which the Dark Tournament would be taking place. The island had a negative feeling to it, as the waters around it were surrounded with sunken ships and the remains of the poor souls that died still remained. Only two of the Sailor Scouts could see them as well and they didn't know what they were.

"How awful, all those people trapped here," said Botan as she suddenly appeared.

"What people, I don't see anybody!" said Amarra.

"The people are long dead, but their souls are trapped here. This is a mystical island, none of the ferry girls that have come here have ever returned. Yusuke I can't help you guys, this island is a trap for ferry girls," said Botan as she disappeared back to Spirit World.

"What is this island?" asked Michelle.

"The Island of Lost Souls, this island is home to all who have died on its rocky shores, the island itself, those banished here, and those trapped here. This island is feared by all and is said to be home to one who has the ability to resurrect demons, youma, humans, and any other creature or entity that has died, been defeated in battle, or destroyed somehow," said Kurama as everyone looked on as they came closer to the island.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(There is a twist that wasn't expected, Sensui alive again, Yakumo being the mysterious demon, and the Sailor Scouts splitting up into three different factions, Yusuke and Kuwabara being in the same company of each other, without trying to kill each other, along with Yusuke trying not to kill Keiko!!! What of the mysterious island where the Dark Tournament is now being held? What secrets lie on it? What of the being said to be able to resurrect anything? More secrets to be revealed in the next chapter, but first, a poll.

--Note: You can give your own pairings as well, but I do not accept any yuri or yaoi!!!--

What should the pairings be?

Kurama/Trista:

Kurama/Raye:

Kurama/Yukina:

Kurama/Botan:

Yusuke/Lita:

Yusuke/Botan:

Yusuke/OC:

Hiei/Hotaru:

Hiei/OC:

Touya/Yukina:

Touya/Amy:

Touya/Botan:

Jin/Lita:

Jin/Mina:

Jin/Botan:

Chuu/Mina:

Rinku/Rini:

Rinku/Hotaru:

Now onto chapter four, but some characters would like to say a few things first...)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yusuke: Alright what's the idea of going back and forth between my fight with Kurama and Hiei telling Team Senshi about what's going on in the fight?! Cracking Knuckles

Shadow Emperor: ....

Kurama: Let it go for now Lord Yusuke, we will get it out of him later. For now let's focus on the problem at hand, mainly the fool and his mate dying or losing a fight.

Shadow Emperor: I can make it where they get killed during the final fight or sooner.

Kuwabara: What a suck up, he's worse than the punks I beat up everyday.

Smash Crunch Crack Kuwabara laying on the floor even uglier than before

Yusuke: I didn't think it possible for him to get any uglier.... I guess I was wrong.

Kurama: He should have at least made it impossible for him to spread his genes.

Shadow Emperor: What do you think the crack was? I cracked his groin, it should be near impossible for him to have children now. It'd take a miracle if he was able to after that.

Yusuke: That's cruel..... I think I'm going to like this guy.


End file.
